


JayDick Tumblr Prompts

by batpan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Some are not, Stray!Jason, generally these will have a G or T rating, jaydick, lots of flirting, lots of fluff usually, prompts, slight angst, some are established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batpan/pseuds/batpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the jaydick prompts I receive on tumblr. Figured I'd share them here as well! If you have any prompts/requests feel free to send it my way over on tumblr, my username is  batpan there as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catlad/Stray!Jason

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is a prompt from back in December, asking for Catlad/Stray!Jason. It's short and there's a hint of jaydick in it, but it can be interpreted however you'd like.

Jason peered over the edge of the building, making sure that Selina had The Batman’s undivided attention. Fortunately for them, she was an expert in that particular department. 

He moved,  _knowing_  that even Selina wouldn’t be able to distract Batman for long. If this was going to work, and had to be fast.  
Silent and quick, just like Selina had been teaching him these past few years. 

He worked the skylight open, wincing when the rusty old hinges squeaked. Remaining cautious, he peaked down below to make sure there weren’t any guards. As expected, there weren’t. 

Jason gripped the edge of the open window, then swung himself through. He hung in the air for a moment, then let himself drop down to the floor. He hit the ground silently, crouched down on all fours.

He took a moment to survey the hall, but he was alone. He stood, straightening himself, and noiselessly navigated himself to the corridor where the statue would be located. 

Tonight, he and Selina were after a priceless, one of a kind, pure gold cat statue, that had been shipped into Gotham last week. Ever since, the two had been scheming up a plan to obtain it. 

The statue was finally fell into Jason’s line of sight and he grinned, quickening his pace. He stopped a few feet away from it’s case, careful not to trip the alarm. 

The sensors were surprisingly easy to disable, and once he was past those, all the stood in his way was the glass case. He tapped the glass, gently dragging his finger down. He was pleased to find that it left a gentle scratch behind.   
Applying far more pressure this time, he carved a perfect circle in the glass. The clawed gauntlets were  _such_ a useful tool to have.

He popped the newly cut glass out, then set it on top of the case. He slipped his hand instead, wrapping it around the cat’s neck, ready to carefully pull it from the case.

“Wow! Would you look at this? An actual cat-burglar! This sure is a sight to see!”

Jason froze as the familiar voice echoed through the room.  _So close..._

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to keep moving. He pulled his hand out from the case, statue in tow. He spun around, coming face to face with Robin. 

“Hello wonder boy, long time no see.” Jason said, tucking the statue safely into his belt. 

“You know I can’t let you leave with that.” Robin replied, settling into a battle stance. 

“Damn, and here I thought you were about to let me off easy, Birdie.”

“Never.” Robin grinned. 

Jason stretched his neck to both sides, letting it roll and crack, before dropping into a stance similar to Robin’s. 

“Alright, I understand. You being on the ‘right’ side of the law and all.” Jason sighed, lips curling up into a smirk. “I’ve kind of missed fighting with you, anyway. Gotham isn’t as fun with you off with the Titans.”

“Aww, you’ve missed me? Jay, that’s so sweet!” Robin said, lunging forward in an attack.

Jason blocked it, glaring at him. “Correction, I said I missed _fighting_  with you, and it’s Stray,  _Dick_!” he moved just in time to miss a fist to the face, ducking down, then jumping back up and kneeing Robin in the thigh. 

He let out a grunt, but the jab wasn’t enough to shut him up, or knock the smile off his face. “Dunno Stray, sounded an awful lot like you just missed me in general.” Robin grinned, rolling away from a kick. 

“I think you’re just hearing what you want to, Bird Brain.” Jason said before lunging for Robin, and pinning him to the floor. They struggled and fought, rolling around on the floor, Jason praying that the statue didn’t get too scuffed up in the brawl. 


	2. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combination of the prompts: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” and “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Nightwing landed on the rooftop with the kind of ease one gets after years of practice. He didn’t stumble, and he barely made a noise, barely because apparently, his entrance didn’t go unnoticed. 

A hood-less Red Hood turned to look at him. The younger man sitting on the edge of the roof, legs dangling carelessly, shiny red helmet off of his head and sitting next to him, pressed up against his thigh. Jason’s face was uncovered, aside from his eyes, which were hidden behind his red domino mask. 

Dick sat down beside him, keeping a comfortable distance between them, and instead of letting his legs hang off the edge, he sat with them crossed. 

“Hello, Hood.” Dick greeted him with his usual smile. When their eyes met behind masks, Dick’s breath caught.

Jason was smiling at him, actually smiling at him. 

It wasn’t that Jason didn’t smile, its that he never smiled genuinely. The authenticity of this particular smile had Dick’s heart hammering in his chest.

With a smile tugging its way onto his own face, Dick composed himself. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” He joked.

Jason’s smile faltered then, and he turned his head away to look out at the city surrounding them. 

Sensing the sudden change in mood, Dick felt like smacking himself. 

“I smile all the time.” Jason mumbled, still not looking at Dick.

“Yeah, but not like that.” Dick felt like explaining. “Usually your smiles are sarcastic. That one was genuine. I haven’t seen a smile like that in…in a long time.” The last time Dick remembered Jason smiling a real smile, was when he was handing over his original Robin costume to him. 

Jason’s face scrunched up, his domino crinkling at the edges. “Huh.” He muttered. It was a cute expression.

This time, Dick was the one forcing himself to look away, because where the hell had that thought come from!?

“It was nice.” Dick offered. “The smile, I mean.”

Jason froze, shoulders tensing and hands clenching up into fists. Slowly, he turned to face Dick, and the latter really wished he could see the former’s eyes right now. 

“Dick…” Jason sighed, before more words tumbled out of his mouth, too fast for Dick to catch.

“Woah! Slow down, Jay. I didn’t get a word out of that.”

Jason let out another sigh. “IthinkI’minlovewithyouandI’mterrified.”

It was slower than the first time, but Dick still didn’t quite catch the whole thing.

“Jay-”

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” Jason blurted out.

Dick’s eyes widened behind his mask, and his jaw dropped slightly. “You- What!?”

Jason groaned, burying his face in his gloved hands. “Dammit, Dick.” 

The admission had come from out of nowhere, and yet…the two had been spending a lot more time together. Dick wasn’t sure when or how, but Jason had slipped right into his daily life. Dick even found himself looking forward to seeing Jason and…oh god.

Dick might just be in the same boat.

Jason finally pulled his face out of his hands, his skin nearly as red as his domino. “I…just forget I said anything.”

Dick frowned. “Jason-”

“No, seriously just-”

He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, or maybe he just wasn’t thinking, when he cut Jason off by grabbing his face and smashing their lips together.

Jason froze at the initial contact, but quickly responded, pulling Dick in closer and running his gloved fingers through his hair. His grip was rough and his mouth insistent. Dick may have initiated this kiss, but Jason had hastily taken the lead. 

They pulled apart a few moments later, each gasping for air. Dick opened his eyes, and when he saw a smile brighter than the one he’d seen on Jason’s face before, he couldn’t help but lean in once more.


	3. Tag, You're it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: “Come over here and make me.” and “Have you lost your damn mind!?”

Patrols were always more fun when a game of rooftop tag was started up. Bruce didn’t exactly approve, but Jason thought that little bit made it much more worthwhile. Tag also made working with his pseudo bat-siblings more bearable. All in all, tag was fucking awesome.

Except _maybe_ when he was it.

Jason had to admit, the bat-clan was stocked with talent and ability. Things that made tagging them nearly impossible. They each had their own strengths and weaknesses, and whether Daddy Bats approved or not of their little game, he had to at least appreciate the fact that their games of tag were a top notch form of training.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason caught sight of a moving blur of black and a touch of blue. Grinning, he took off, running in the same direction as the figure.   
He skidded to a stop before he hit the edge of his current rooftop, heart pounding against his ribcage at the sight in front of him. The blur of motion he’d been chasing was Nightwing, as he’d figured, but that wasn’t what had his stomach twisting in nervous knots.

“Have you lost your damn mind!?” He yelled out at his fellow vigilante, his fear drowned out by anger.

Nightwing was standing on the very thin ledge of the building across, so thin that he had to press his back flat against the wall, and even then his feet didn’t fit all the way. Dick may be an acrobat, born and raised, but he was high up, and he didn’t have a good grip. If he fell, it would take a miracle to save him from splatting against the pavement below. Jason shuddered at the thought.

“I happen to think I’m a genius, actually.” Dick teased, smiling as if he hadn’t just put himself in danger.

“And why is that, Nightwing?” Jason shot back, not holding back a twinge of his anger.

“There’s no way that you could get up here, Hood. You’ve got too big of a build. Hence, you can’t tag me.” Dick actually looked _proud_. He was going to get himself killed, but god forbid he get tagged. If he didn’t kill himself with such a stupid move, _Jason_ was going to kill him.

“Idiot! A game of tag is _not_ worth your life. Get the fuck down from there, right now!” he growled out.

“Come over here and make me.”

Jason’s hands clenched into fists, nostrils flaring behind his helmet, at the obvious taunt.

“You said it yourself, my build is too big to fit.” He ground out, trying his best to remain clam. Dick cocked his head to the side, the movement causing Jason’s heart to jump. One wrong move and Dickie would be a splattered mess down below.

“Wish I could see your face right now.” Dick hummed casually. “I can’t quite tell if you’re angry because you’re going to lose this game of tag, or if you’re just concerned for my wellbeing.”

Taking a deep, calming breath, Jason forced his hands to uncurl from their fists, to reach up and pull his helmet off. He mentally cursed himself for not putting the domino on tonight. But, Dick wanted to see his face, and he was going to get exactly that.

His expression must have read exactly how he was feeling, because the way that Dick’s face softened was incredibly visible.

“Ok, Hood. I’ll get down.” He said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Jason was about to exhale a sigh of relief, but it caught in his throat as Dick fucking freefell from the goddamn ledge.

“NIGHTWING!” He screamed, the sound flooded with absolute fear. He swears that his heart stopped for a few moments. The idiot, however, managed to pull out his grapple gun and shoot a line just in time. Jason’s heart didn’t start beating again until Dick landed safely on the ground.

Oh yeah, he was going to fucking strangle him.

A few minutes later, Dick joined Jason on the roof. When he was just a foot away, Jason’s hand shot out and pulled him against his chest.

Dick chuckled, as if any of the shit he just pulled was even _slightly_ funny. “Didn’t think you’d be _that_ worried.” He teased.

“Shut the fuck up.” Jason muttered into his hair, clutching him even tighter.

“I was perfectly fine the entire time.” Dick assured him, his words muffled a little by the way his face was pressed into Jason’s chest.

“You’re a goddamn idiot.” Jason snapped.

“Hmm. Well, I guess that makes me _your_ goddamn idiot then.” Dick hummed.

Jason shoved him back a bit, only to crash into him once more, pressing their lips together and kissing him roughly.  
He pulled away, pleased with the somewhat dazed expression on Dick’s face.

“By the way,” Jason murmured, disentangling their bodies and taking a full step back. “You’re it.”

He took off running, as Dick cursed behind him, still trying to recover from the kiss.


	4. Please Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "Please, don't lave."

3: “Please, don’t leave.”

Prompt from [this list.](http://bat-pan.tumblr.com/post/136686843499/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

_______________________________________

It’d been a long and rough night. 

Jason had twisted his ankle during a drug bust, and as Dick helped him home, they’d had a very unexpected and excruciatingly unpleasant run-in with the Joker.  
Despite his busted ankle, Jason was prepared to face the deranged clown, and almost came close to killing him. 

When Batman showed up to intervene, predictably, Jason’s mood fouled even more. Which made Dick’s task of dragging him to his nearest safe house quite the challenge. 

Jason didn’t utter a word as they made their way through the city. He continued to remain silent as he disabled the alarms and let he and Dick inside.

An angry, grumbling, cursing Jason was easy to deal with, Dick thought. But a silently seething one was actually quite concerning. 

This particular safe house was small, and looked to be only three rooms. There was a small table with two chairs in the main room, so Dick helped Jason over to that so he could sit down. 

“How bad does it hurt?” Dick asked after he was certain that Jason was comfortable.

“M’fine.” Jason muttered, glaring at the offending ankle. 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Alright, tough guy.”

Jason only gave a grunt in response.

“Just because you think you’re fine, doesn’t mean I’m not going to fix you up. So, where’s the first aid kit?” Asked Dick, already starting his search for it.

Jason sighed. “In that closet,” he nodded his head in the direction “Should be on the top shelf.”

Sure enough, when Dick opened the closet door and looked up, he saw a familiar white box. He reached up and pulled it down, walking it back over to Jason and setting it down on the table. 

Before he did anything, he needed to check out the ankle. Dick grabbed the laces of Jason’s boot, intending to untie it, but Jason swatted his hand away to do it himself, stubborn as ever. 

Jason hid it well, but Dick had been paying attention, so he’d seen the slight wince Jason made as he pulled his boot off. This time, _Dick_ swatted _Jason’s_ hands away, so he could gently slip his sock off of his foot and roll his pant leg up. 

The ankle was swollen and red, with a little bit of bruising, but from what Dick could tell, it wasn’t broken. To the best of his abilities he wrapped it, then broke the instant ice pack and wrapped that around the ankle to reduce the swelling. 

“Do you have a bed here?” Dick asked, as he finished up.

Jason seemed to perk up a bit at that, a smirk sliding onto his face. “Yeah, in the other room.” he said, and Dick tried to ignore that particular expression, and what it did to his stomach.

“You should lay down, and then I’ll help you prop it up.” He mumbled.

Jason glared down at him. “I’m not helpless, Dick.” he snapped.

Dick shrugged him off. “I know, but like I said, I’m here to help.”

And regardless of Jason’s protests, Dick helped him into the next room and onto the bed. As Jason shrugged out of his jacket, Dick grabbed the extra pillow for him to prop his ankle up on. 

Dick glanced around the room, eyes landing on a little dresser near the door. From that he grabbed a clean shirt and some sweats and then tossed them at Jason, who grunted a thanks.

“I’ll um...go in the other room. Unless you need help?”

Jason snorted. “I’m perfectly capable of dressing myself, Dickiebird, even injured. But you can stay, s’nothing you haven’t seen before.” He said as he stripped, waggling his eyebrows a bit. At least he wasn’t being quiet and grumpy anymore...

Dick felt his cheeks heat up a bit at that. It was true. Their recent relationship was... _complicated_ , to say the least. 

Even with the permission to stay, Dick felt there were better things he could be doing with his time, besides standing there awkwardly. He headed out of the bedroom and back to the table where the first aid kit sat, still open. He dug around in it, until he found a small bottle of ibuprofen.  He pulled two pills out, then grabbed a glass of water from the little kitchen area on the other side of the room. 

“Here,” he said, walking back into the bedroom and handing the pills and glass to Jason. “It will at least help to reduce the swelling.”

Jason took the medication without a fight, and swallowed down the entire glass of water. 

“Right well, I’ll just, um...” Dick trailed off, stepping back a bit, not sure what to do.

“Please, don’t leave.” Jason said suddenly, and Dick paused. 

Jason had removed his mask previously, and his face was vulnerable, eyes swimming with emotion.

Dick nodded once.

“You can uh, borrow some spare clothes.” Jason offered, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. 

“Thanks.” Dick said softly, turning towards the dresser. He grabbed a t-shirt and another pair of sweats, stripping out of his Nightwing gear, back facing Jason.The mask came off last, and he dropped it to the floor where the rest of his costume ended up. 

When he turned around, Jason awkwardly patted the spot on the bed beside him. Dick climbed up, and pulled the covers over both of them, careful not jostle Jason’s ankle too much in the process. He scooted over closer and threw his arm around Jason’s shoulders, tugging the younger man down and against his side, so they were pressed up together. 

Jason let out a content sigh, and Dick smiled, placing a kiss against the top of his head, then burying his face in his hair.


	5. I’m with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Panic attacks weren’t exactly unusual for Jason. Being violently murdered and then coming back to life to dig yourself out of a coffin would do that to a person, easily. Basically, his death, resurrection, and dip in the Lazarus pit had fucked him over big time. 

In reality, he was lucky he didn’t freak out _every_ damn day. 

He clutched at the blanket lying over top of him, knuckles turning white. He closed his eyes, willing himself to _calm down_ and _breathe_.

Dick was passed out beside him, clutching the pillow under his head tightly, one leg tangled with Jason’s. 

Jason turned his head to look at the older man, and when he ran his fingers through Dick’s hair, he felt himself calm down somewhat. He dropped his hand then, forcing himself to look away, and up at the ceiling. 

That was the problem, Dick had become Jason’s distraction. When he was pressed up against his side every night, the nightmares were kept at bay, and the panic attacks became even less frequent...until he let his mind wander. 

Jason squeezed his eyes shut, breathing going ragged once again.

He never should have gotten close to Dick, because he’d gotten used to him being around, and just _being there_. What was he going to do when Dick walked out of his life? Everyone else had.

Oh god...he couldn’t...he wouldn’t be able to survive Dick leaving. 

Jason wanted to punch himself. He’d fucking died, _literally died_ , and he thought Dick leaving him would be worse? God, he was a fucking mess.

Dick moved then, rolling over and draping his arm across Jason’s chest. It tightened, and he pulled himself in closer, so they were pressed flush against one another. 

His eyes blinked open a moment later, eyebrows creasing in worry, his lips turning down in a little frown. Their eyes met and Jason’s breath caught.

“Jay, what’s wrong?” Dick asked, voice thick with sleep. He leaned up, propping his elbow up and resting his face on his hand.

“Nothing.” Jason croaked, and he cleared his throat quickly. “Go back to sleep, Dickie.”

Stubbornly, Dick shook his head. “Not until you talk to me.” he moved his hand up and across Jason’s chest, stopping just over Jason’s heart. “Your heart is pounding, and you look like you haven’t gotten any sleep. What’s on your mind Little Wing?”

Jason closed his eyes and rolled away, back facing Dick.

“Oh no you don’t!” Dick said sternly, and then he was on top of Jason, pushing him flat on his back and straddling his waist. “Look at me.” He demanded, softly.

Reluctantly, Jason met his eyes again.

Dick stared at him for what seemed like forever, studying his face. Finally, he exhaled a sigh, shoulders slumping slightly. He had a small, sad smile on his face before he leaned down and pressed his lips against Jason’s forehead.

He pulled away just enough so that their eyes met again, face still close.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” He promised, eyes swimming with emotion.

He said it so sincerely and with so much conviction, Jason couldn’t help but believe him. Slowly, his breathing evened out, and the tightness in his chest receded. 

Dick pressed a kiss to his forehead again, then one to each of his cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips. He climbed off of him after, crawling back under the sheets. He wrapped his arms around Jason, burying his face in the crook of his neck, and pressing another kiss there.

“I love you.” Dick whispered, the soft words full of honesty.

Jason sighed, wrapping his own arms around Dick, so that they were a tangled mess. “I love you too.”

Which is why he couldn’t bare the thought of loosing him. 


	6. Quote on Quote "Massage"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes the offer of a massage to a whole other level, and Dick is flustered.
> 
> For the prompts: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” and “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way too much fun to write! God bless the anon who sent this combined prompt.

Dick watched as Jason stretched and rolled his shoulders, a slightly pained expression gracing his features.

Currently, they were resting on a rooftop, taking a break from patrolling. From the looks of it, Jason definitely needed the little reprieve. 

“You OK?” Dick asked, concerned.

“M’fine.” Jason groaned, stretching his neck forward and shoulders out. “Just been feeling a little tense lately.”

Dick paused, mulling the words over in his head for a moment.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” He offered, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck.

Jason stopped his movements, slowly turning to look at Dick with... _interest._  

“Oh yeah?” He asked, lips ticking up into a smirk.

Dick shrugged, feeling his face heat up a bit. “Sure, if...uh...you want?”

“When?” Jason asked, head cocking to the side slightly.

“Tonight, I mean, if it’s been bothering you...” He trailed off, not sure what else to say. Where had this nervousness come from? It was _Jason_ , his pseudo-brother. And it wasn’t like there was anything going on between them. _No way_. Offering him a massage? Totally just helping him out. Fighting crime tends to make your muscle ache, Dick totally understood that, had first hand experience.

And it wasn’t like the two of them had been flirting for the past month or anything...definitely not.

“After patrol?” Jason asked, smirk still present on his face.

“Sure.” Dick said with a nod.

Jason grinned, then. “Awesome. Looking forward to it, Golden Boy.”

Pshh, and that statement? No way did it have Dick’s stomach knotting uncontrollably. Nope.

“C’mon, then.” Jason spoke up again, breaking Dick from his thoughts. “Better continue patrolling.”

“Right.” Dick said with a nod, as Jason placed the red helmet back on his head.

They took off into the night, Dick trying to ignore what most people would call _butterflies_.

* * *

“OK.” Dick sighed, climbing in through his apartment window, Jason _very_ close behind.

“This will probably work best, um...on the bed.” Dick said awkwardly, fumbling around the room trying to find the light switch. 

“Of course.” Jason agreed, fighting off what looked to be a grin.

After successfully turning the lights on, Dick led him into his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from his dresser, then turned to Face Jason, who was standing near the bed, hands resting casually in his jacket pockets.

“Uh...make yourself comfortable, I’m just going to go change real quick, before we get started.” Dick said, and when Jason gave him a nod, he hurried out of the room and into the bathroom.  

He shut the door behind him, pressing his back against it. His heart was beating a little too fast at the moment, so he willed himself to calm down.

_It’s just Jason._

He repeated the words over and over in his head, but it only seem to fuel his nervousness. How the heck was he supposed to do this if he couldn’t relax? 

Sighing, he tugged his mask off, then worked at the rest of his costume. Before changing into the clean pair of clothes, he splashed some water on his face. He would kill to take a shower, but Jason was in the other room waiting for a freaking massage, of all things. Dick was suddenly regretting offering up the service earlier. 

Kicking the Nightwing gear into the corner to be taken care of later, Dick emerged from the bathroom, forcing his feet to take him into his bedroom. 

Big _fucking_ mistake.

The sight that greeted him, had his entire body flushing red.  
Splayed out on his bed, was an _incredibly_ naked Jason Peter Todd, arms crossed behind his head, smirk plastered on his lips.

Dick’s hands twitched at his sides, wanting to fly up and cover his face. He refrained though, forcing his eyes to look at Jason’s face, and _nothing else_.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” He asked, voice sounding strangely high pitched.

Jason’s smirk faded into a look of confusion. “Seriously, Dick?” He asked.

“What?” Dick asked, ready to fall over, because _fuck_ , Jason was _hot_ and currently _naked_. In his bed. Oh man, those thoughts _did not_ just really cross his mind.

Jason sat up, suddenly looking angry. “I’ve been flirting with you for what feels like fucking forever, and I thought you were flirting back, _especially_ when you offered to give me a _massage._ ” he snapped.

“W-what?” Dick stammered.

Jason groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Are you fucking stupid? Or maybe it’s just me, apparently.”

“N-no!” Dick said hurriedly, “I...” but the words wouldn’t come to him. _Shit._

Jason raised his eyebrow questioningly, waiting for him to continue.

Dick swallowed thickly. “I guess...I have been flirting, I just...”

Jason stood up, abruptly, startling Dick. He walked towards him, stopping only just a foot away. He stuck his hand out, slowly drawing it towards Dick’s face, touching it gently with his fingertips. Dick shivered.

Slowly, Jason leaned down, inching closer and closer, until their faces were only inches apart. Dick could feel his hot breath fanning out against his skin, and his lips parted automatically, eyelids lowering.

When Dick didn’t appear to show any signs of pulling away, Jason leaned in, cupping Dick’s neck, and then pressing their lips together. 

It was gentle at first, just lips gliding against each other in slow practiced movements. But the mood shifted, and Jason was biting down on Dick’s bottom lip _hard_ and forcing his lips to part further. His tongue swept across where he’d bitten, in an almost soothing motion, and then it slipped into his mouth. Dick _moaned._

The sound must have sparked something within Jason, because suddenly there was a hand at Dick’s ass, squeezing, and then he was pulled against Jason, not an inch of space between them, _and fuck_ , Jason was still naked.

Dick jumped back at the contact as if he’d been burned. Hands shaking and breathing ragged.

Jason groaned. “Fuck, Dick. That was... _damn_.” 

Dick looked away. His skin felt like it was on fire, aching to be touched like that again, to feel every hard line of Jason’s toned body up against his...

But...despite the way he felt at the moment, he wasn’t quite ready for _that_ yet.

“I...Jason, I’m sorry, I-” Dick began, but Jason waved him off.

“No, I know. You’re not a one night stand kinda guy. I get it. I was dumb for jumping to conclusions...I uh, I guess I got a little excited.” Jason said, sounding a bit sheepish at the end.

Dick let out a sigh of relief.

“But,” Jason continued. “I’m going to prove myself to you, Dick.”

His face heated up even more at the declaration, but a hopeful smile also graced his lips.

Jason grabbed his boxers and slipped them on, and Dick once again felt immense relief.

“Um, I can still give you that massage...if you, uh, want?” Dick offered, feeling a little bad for leaving the guy high and dry.

Jason snorted. “Hmmm. Yeah, why the fuck not? I really do need one, I think.”

Dick grinned, and a smirk grew on Jason’s face.

“But, don’t get pissy if I cum on your sheets. This thing,” He gestured to the bulge in his boxers. “It’s not going away anytime soon. Not after _that_ kiss. And especially if your hands are going to be on me.” 

Dick’s face burned with color, and he couldn’t help but wonder if blushing too often in only one night was bad for his health. 


	7. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had TWO people request something for: “You did all of this for me?”
> 
> So here you go, lovelies!

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Dick asked sleepily, snuggling closer into Jason’s side.

“I’ve got an undercover job for a case Roy and I have been working on.” Jason told him, absently running his hands through the dark strands of the older man’s hair.

Dick yawned, and Jason couldn’t fight the affectionate smile gracing his lips from the sight.

Now recovered from the yawn, Dick asked another question. “What time do you think you’ll be home?”

“Seven, the latest. Why? What’s with all the questions?”

Dick chuckled, eyelids drooping. “I only asked two!” He defended, but it was weak, drowned out by his tiredness.

“Yeah, well you’re exhausted. Go to sleep.”

“’Kay.” Dick sighed, closing his eyes. They snapped open a moment later, and he let out a little gasp. “Almost forgot!”

Before Jason could question it, Dick was leaning up and placing a soft kiss to his lips. “Goodnight, Little Wing.” He said gently, scooting back down into the bed.

Jason smiled fondly as he pulled the covers up further over them, then turned off the light. “Goodnight, Dickie.”

***

Jason was in a pleasant mood as he approached his bike.

He’d gotten enough information on their target to take him down within the week. Roy would be just as happy, this case had been a pain in their butts. He spent most of the day undercover, some of the guys he’d talked to freely giving him the info he needed, but others he’d really had to work at. In the end, though, it’d all been worth it.

Right as he was about to mount his bike, Jason remembered the odd text Dick had sent him earlier, asking to call or text him when he was on his way home.   
Still not entirely sure _what_ Dick’s deal was, Jason shot him a quick text nonetheless, informing him that he’d be home soon.

 

As soon as he swung the front door open, Jason’s nose was bombarded with all kinds of wonderfully delicious scents. His stomach growled, and he could feel his mouth begin to water.

“Dick!?” He called, shutting the door behind him.

“In here!” Dick called back, from the other room.

Jason rounded the corner, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight laid out before him. The table, which was covered more often than not in paperwork and more, was cleared of its usual junk, and neatly set with dining ware, plates full of food that looked _really_ appetizing. In the center was a vase filled with flowers, _roses,_ and two candles sat on each side, flickering softly. It gave off an almost nauseatingly romantic vibe.

“Hello,” Dick greeted him, pecking him gently on the lips.

“Wha- What’s going on?” Jason asked, bewildered.

Dick chuckled, eyes fucking _sparkling_. “I made us dinner.”

Jason’s brow really raised at that. “You _what_?”

Dick rolled his eyes humorously. “Oh come on, I know how to cook! I just don’t ever take the time to do it, or ever _have_ the time.”

Jason still felt like he was missing something. “So…what’s the occasion?”

“Well,” Dick began, smiling sheepishly, cheeks tinging pink. “It’s…our anniversary.”

Jason blinked, staring at Dick in bewilderment, wracking his brain because… _anniversary!?_

“Or, I guess I should say we’ve been together for a year, officially, today.” Dick shrugged.

“I…didn’t know.” Jason said lamely, feeling like an absolute asshole.

Dick laughed. _Fucking laughed at him._ What the hell?

“What?” Jason snapped, frustrated more than anything.

Dick reached out and grabbed his hands, giving them a squeeze. “Jason, I wasn’t expecting you to know. That’s why I’m _telling_ you, now.”

“What?” Jason asked again, the question having more confusion behind it than any bite this time around.

“I never thought you’d be the kind of guy to keep track of things like this, which is _completely OK_. But I can’t help the fact that I am, I guess.” Dick explained, but Jason was still lost.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, pulling his hands away. “I could have…gotten you something, or done something.” He mumbled.

“I didn’t want you to feel obligated.” Dick shrugged, smiling softly.

“But…you…” He gestured to the table weakly, and Dick just laughed, once again.

“I guess I was just really happy about the fact that we’ve been together for a year.” Dick said, eyes sparkling once more. “I wanted to do something special, for you.”

Still feeling a little rattled, Jason let the whole thing truly sink in.

“You did all of this for me?” he asked, dumbly.

“Of _course_ I did! Now c’mon, let’s eat before the food gets cold!” Dick exclaimed, dragging Jason to the table.

“I still feel bad, about not getting you anything, or _something_.” Jason grumbled, picking up his fork.

“You’re all I need, Jason.” Dick said, the words so _damn_ meaningful, and his eyes were still sparkling unbelievably. What the hell had Jason ever done _right,_ to deserve so much love from such a perfect person?

Jason groaned, over-exaggerating his embarrassment. “Don’t say sappy shit like that.”

“After spending a year with your grumpy butt? I think I’ve earned the right to say whatever I want.” Dick argued back, smirking.

A fond smile made its way onto Jason’s face. “Yeah,” he sighed. “I guess you have.”

_One year together. Damn._

The food tasted even better than it smelled, which for Dick, was kind of a shocker. He tried to accuse Dick of getting outside help, but Dick insisted he’d done it all on his own, and Jason couldn’t help but believe him.

After they were done eating, bellies feeling full and content, they cleared the table and stuck the dishes in the dishwasher.

“Ugh,” Jason groaned, realization hitting him suddenly. “We still have to patrol.”

“Nope!” Dick grinned, looking quite proud of himself. “I got Red Robin and Batgirl to cover for us.”

“Oh?” Jason asked, raising his brow in pleasant surprise.

“Yep!” Dick assured him, taking a few steps closer. “Which means, we have the _whole_ night to ourselves.”

“I really, _really_ like the sound of that.” Jason grinned, pulling Dick into his arms eagerly.

As he let Dick drag him to the bedroom, Jason chanced a glance at the calendar, committing today’s date to his memory. No way in hell would he be caught unaware again. Dick was much too important to him.


	8. Overprotective Outlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason have recently started dating. As Jason's best friends, Roy and Kori take it upon themselves to look out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr asked for a protective Kori and Roy giving Dick the shovel talk. 
> 
> If anyone who does have/use tumblr, and wants to make a request, feel free to get a hold of me here too! I'm not sure if there's an actual messaging system on here, but I deff read all the comments, so you can send a request that way if you'd like!

A heavy arm was draped over Dick’s waist, but he didn’t mind, relished the feeling, actually. It came with an immense warmth, kept him in place, and kept him close. Pressed against his back was the steady rise and fall of a chest, a sign of life, safe and sound. Dick loved each and every one of these feelings, couldn’t get enough of them, in fact.

And he had good reason to cherish that quiet moment, as suddenly the warm body he was wrapped up in shifted, and moved away from him.

“Don’t leave yet!” Dick whined, blindly reaching out for the source of warmth that was _getting out of the bed_.

Jason chuckled, his hand grabbing hold of Dick’s, and interlacing their fingers. Face still smooshed into his pillow, Dick smiled, and tugged his arm, yanking Jason back onto the bed.

“Dick! I have to go.” Jason sighed, trying to go for exasperation, but Dick could tell he was smiling, could picture it perfectly in his mind.

“No you don’t.” Dick argued, finally rolling over, opening his eyes and looking up at Jason. Sure enough, there was a smile on his face, faint but fond.

“I’ll see you tonight, after patrol.”

Dick groaned. “That’s too far from now.”

“You’ll survive, Dickie.” Jason told him, that little smile ticking up just a bit more.

He hesitated, leaning in, but quickly pulled back. Dick watched the indecision in his eyes, and was filled with glee when Jason _finally_ leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. It was gentle, much softer than any of the kisses they’d shared when they first got together. That in itself was a sign, and everything Dick had wanted and more.

It’d taken some time, but somehow they had slipped into the beginnings of a relationship, something Dick hoped and prayed would last. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy, and he didn’t want the feeling to go away, didn’t want _Jason_ to leave. Ever.

***

 

Nightwing sped through Gotham’s streets, in a hurry to help Red Robin as backup. Red Hood had gotten the call for aid as well, he’d been closer, and by now he should be there already. The thought gave Dick some peace of mind, but he still wanted to get to them as soon as he could.

He parked his bike a few buildings away, and right as he was about to get off, he was grabbed under the arms and lifted up into the sky.

“Hey!” He cried in surprise, watching as he was flown away from his intended destination. He glanced up to find out who his captor was, and paled instantly.

It was Kori, and the way that she looked straight ahead, eyes narrowed, Dick knew he was in trouble. He wracked his brain for any clue as to why this was happening, but came up blank. He thought about asking her, but knew from the look on her face that that wouldn’t be a very good idea.

A few moments later, Kori flew down towards a rooftop, releasing Dick a few inches from the ground before landing, then moving to stand beside Roy Harper.

Ah, Dick had a feeling what this was about now. And this was going to be awkward.

He scratched at the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say as Jason’s two closest friends stared him down.

_“Nightwing! Where are you?”_

Dick straightened up at the sound of Tim’s voice crackling in his ear. It sounded pretty urgent.

Sighing, Dick turned to face his rooftop companions. “Look guys, now really isn’t the time-“ He tried, but Roy cut him off.

“You’re not getting out of this that easily, Dick.”

“I’m not trying to get out of it! I’m needed right now-“ He stopped talking, as another voice spoke up in his ear.

 _“Dammit, Dick! We could really use your help right now.”_ Jason grunted.   
If Jason, too stubborn to ask for help, _was asking for help_ , this _had_ to be urgent.

“Seriously, they really need-“

“No!” Kori was suddenly right in his face, bright green eyes glowing with anger. “Is Jason important to you?” She asked, slowly relaxing at the mention of her friend.

“Very.” Dick sighed, mind instantly replaying his urgent message over the com. If he was in danger…

“Then you can stick around for this.” Roy said as Kori backed off.

“All right, let me have it then.” Dick said, knowing there was no point in arguing, as it would only delay his eventual departure. If he wanted to help his family in time, he needed this conversation to happen and end as soon as possible. Besides, if he made them wait to have this conversation, chances were high that they’d be even more pissed next time around.

“For reasons that neither of us can fathom,” Roy began, gesturing to himself and Kori. “Our precious Jaybird has chosen you, of all people, as a significant other. While we don’t approve whatsoever, there’s no stopping Jason when he puts his mind to something. So, we’ve arranged this little meeting to warn you not to break his heart.” He said, glaring at Dick throughout his entire speech.

“Knowing what it is like to love you, only to get your heartbroken by you…it is not something I want for Jason. He’s been through more than enough.” Kori spoke up, and instantly Dick felt a pang of guilt at her words. He’d loved her, truly, and he’d never meant to break her heart…

“Kori-“

“No. Don’t. Its…its fine. I’ve moved on.” She cut him off. “The past is the past, no use dwelling on it.”

Dick nodded, not sure he should say anything in that moment.

“Before you let Jason get in too deep, I want you to make sure that you’re truly serious about wanting a relationship with him.” She finished, expression serious.

“I am. I promise.” Dick told her, trying to express his sincerity as much as he possibly could with a mask covering his eyes.

“You’d better mean that Grayson, because if you break Jay’s heart. You’re going to have two very pissed off redheads after your sorry ass.” Roy threatened, cracking his knuckles dramatically.

“I have no intentions of hurting Jason. And if I do, I will gladly take a beating.” Dick said, voice filled with as much of an honest tone as he could muster.

Roy looked as though he were going to reply, but the words were lost as a familiar voice called out, “Nightwing!?”

A moment later, a red helmet came into view as Jason swung himself up and onto the building.

“There you- what the hell?” He stopped, eyes assumingly set on Roy and Kori. He tore his helmet off, and yeah, that glare was definitely aimed at them. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Roy shrugged innocently, and Kori simply rolled her eyes, a fond smile on her face.

“Did you two seriously kidnap Nightwing?” Jason demanded, walking closer to the group.

“Maybe.” Roy said, trying and failing at keeping a straight face.

“Nightwing was needed for something much more important than this bullshit.” Jason growled out, body tense. Anyone else would have thought he was purely angry, but Dick could tell that underneath the enraged bravado, Jason was _embarrassed._

“Jaybird, nothing is more important than your wellbeing.” Roy told him sincerely.

Jason groaned. “Idiot.” He muttered, then turned to Dick.

“Is the fight over?” Dick asked.

“Yeah. Would have been sooner with an extra hand, though.” Jason said, pointedly glaring at his friends again.

“Are you guys…are you OK?”

“Yeah Tim’s fine, I’m fine. Got a little close, but were OK. Tim is hanging around, waiting for the police to show.” Jason sighed, running a hand through his unruly helmet hair.

“All right well, we’ll leave you to it then!” Roy announced, turning their attention away.

“I’ll be having a talk of my own with you two later.” Jason warned, as Kori flew up, lifting Roy as she went.

Roy waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He said, then turned to Dick. “Remember what I said, Grayson!”

They took off, and Jason groaned, once again. Dick smiled.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be! They’re just looking out for you. They really care about you…and I’m glad you have friends like that.” Dick said, assuring him.

“So they didn’t scare you off for good?” Jason asked, a smile ghosting at his lips.

“No way!” Dick promised. “I’m here for as long as you’ll have me.”

Jason grinned then, wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist and tugging him close. “Good.” He said, then leaned in to kiss him. “I have to admit,” Jason said after pulling away. “You had me a little worried there, when you didn’t show up, and you weren’t answering us on the coms. Especially when I found your bike nearby.”

“I was left on my own against two badass redheads, you should have been worried!” Dick exclaimed, half-joking. Roy and Kori definitely were not to be underestimated.

Jason laughed, pulling Dick in once again.


	9. "We're going to be dads."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the received prompt: "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo uhhh. This has mpreg in it. So it's also set in the omegaverse. If either of those things aren't your cup of tea, feel free to skip reading. 
> 
> That being said, This is set in the omegaverse, but it really only focuses on the aspect that (omega) men can get pregnant. I don't really go into details about any of it. Honestly, I'm not exactly an expert in the omegaverse, I've just read a few stories set in it.

Dick paced around the apartment, anxiously awaiting Jason’s arrival home from patrol. 

Was Jason OK? It was getting pretty late, even for vigilante standards. Soon enough, the sun would be coming up, bathing the city in it’s golden hues.   
Oh god. Jason had to be OK. Dick couldn’t-

Dick’s insistent pacing stopped as the window slid open, and Jason climbed through and into the apartment, covered head to toe in his Red Hood gear. He closed and locked the window, re-enabling the alarms.  

Dick watched as Jason removed his helmet, and then shrugged out of his heavy leather jacket. He set both items on the nearby table, and then turned to face Dick. A smile stretched it’s way across his face as he approached the older man. 

Jason pulled pulled Dick into his arms as soon as he was in reach. “Hey,” he said softly, running his hand up Dick’s back soothingly, seeming to sense his mate’s distress.

Dick sighed, burying his face into Jason’s chest, breathing in as much of the man’s scent as his lungs would allow him. He relaxed considerably, as Jason pressed kisses to the top of his head and continued to rub his back.

Jason took a step back, sliding his hand up to cup Dick’s face in his hand. “What’s wrong?” He asked, concern written all over his face. 

“Nothing...wrong, necessarily.” Dick sighed, reaching up to grab and hold the hand currently holding his face. “I just have something I need to tell you.” he said, giving the hand a gentle squeeze.

Jason’s brow pinched up in confusion, his eyes still filled with worry. “What is it?”

Dick stayed quiet, trying to figure out how best to share the news. He’d had all night to contemplate it, but he hadn’t come up with anything. They hadn’t _planned_ this. They had talked about it a bit in the past, but there was no set in stone decision yet, which is why Dick was struggling with...oh to hell with it. 

“I’m pregnant.” He blurted out, knowing there was no other way to say it, than to _just say it_. 

Jason tensed up, blue-green eyes widening a fraction. Dick watched as his mate searched his face, slowly processing the information just announced. 

“You...You’re pregnant?” Jason asked in disbelief, hand sliding slowly from Dick’s face.

Dick nodded, “Yeah” he whispered. 

Jason stared at him for a moment, until a smile broke out onto his face, and he let out a chocked off laugh. “Oh fuck.” he muttered, arms reaching out to grab Dick’s shoulders. “You’re pregnant...you...you’re going to have a baby.” He exclaimed, looking very pleasantly surprised with the news.

“ _We_ are going to have a baby.” Dick corrected him, a soft smile of his own making its way onto his face. 

Jason laughed again, and suddenly Dick was pulled against the other man’s chest, trapped in his strong arms. “Fuck, we’re going to be dads.”

“I know.” Dick whispered, slipping his arms around Jason’s waist, pulling them even closer together. 

“Fuck, I love you, Dick.” Jason sighed into his hair, before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Dick laughed, eyes watering as he grinned. He’d been so afraid of Jason’s reaction and this...this moment was _perfect_. They were fine. This was happening. _They were going to be parents._

Dick pulled away, just enough so that they could look at each other. “I love you too, Jason.” he said with a smile, feeling so flooded with happiness and a million other emotions that were probably a result of his pregnancy. 

The thought was terrifying...but Dick knew that as long as they had each other, everything would be OK in the end. They would get through this, just like they go through everything, _together_. 


	10. Be My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a request on tumblr for something Valentine's Day related.
> 
> Jason would give Dick the world if he could, but he can't, so he's going to settle for a really good Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Being in love with Dick Grayson was a little overwhelming at times. But, the feeling was nowhere near as overwhelming as being _loved_ by Dick Grayson.

Dick was affectionate, kind, caring, compassionate, _amazing_. Being loved by him sometimes felt like getting hit by a strong and powerful wave. But if you felt like you were going to drown, he was always there to pull you back up.

Jason had been through a lot of shit. Dying, coming back to life, that dip in the Lazarus pit. He’s was pretty well and fucked up. _Who wouldn’t be?_

Dick’s love and affection was like an anchor to weigh Jason down on his worst days. It may not have been enough to exactly cure whatever the hell Jason’s _condition_ is, but it definitely helped. _A lot._

Just being with Dick helped, and he was incredibly grateful for the older man. Jason would give Dick the world if he could, but he can't, so he's going to settle for a really good Valentine's Day.

Chocolate? Check. Flowers? Check. Some sort of Valentine’s Day themed stuffed animal? Check (He’d gotten an elephant with little hearts all over it). Romantic candlelit dinner? Check. 

Jason was just putting the final touches on setting the table for dinner when he heard a knock at the door. He hastily finished, then hurried to the door before Dick could barge in (which happened, a lot). Dick’s free hand looked like it had been reaching for the door handle as Jason pulled it open. Dick pulled the hand back to his side and grinned.

Jason smiled appreciatively, pausing for a moment to take in the view. 

Dick was in well-fitting jeans, and a blue button up, holding a bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box of chocolate. He looked good, like always. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Little Wing!” Dick greeted him, stepping into the apartment and leaning over to peck Jason on the lips. 

“Yeah, Happy Valentine’s Day, Dickie.” Jason hummed as they pulled apart. 

“These are for you.” Dick said, passing Jason the flowers and candy. 

“Uh, thank you. I have some stuff for you too, in the other room.” Jason said, motioning for Dick to follow him. 

“Wow...Jay...” Dick gasped. Jason turned to look at him, and was pleased at the sight of the little “o” shape that Dick’s mouth made. “This is...wow.” Dick breathed, mouth curving up into a smile. 

Jason set his flowers and chocolate down and handed Dick his gifts. Dick laughed, hugging the stuffed elephant to his chest. “Jay! You didn’t have to do all of this!” But he was grinning, and Jason definitely counted that as a win. 

Jason shrugged. “Yeah, well you’re...worth it.”

Dick set his stuff down, and in the next second he was pulling Jason into his arms and kissing him. _Passionately_. 

“Jason Todd,” Dick breathed, pulling away. “Are you going soft on me?”

Jason laughed, leaning in to steal another, quick, kiss. “Only for you, Dick Grayson.”


	11. Catch That Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!” with Stray!Jason

He hadn’t been out for long, but so far it had been a pretty quiet night. Dick was about to take off, head out to patrol another part of the city-

“Quick! Catch that cat, it stole my wallet!” A voice cried out, urgently.

Dick whipped his head around, catching sight of a familiar blur of black darting through the street, still littered with people turning in for the night. 

His legs moved automatically, and he moved on instinct as he took off across the rooftops, tracking who could only be _Stray_ , still moving swiftly on the ground below. 

Stray didn’t seem to notice his presence above, and until opportunity struck, Dick made sure it stayed that way. As soon as Stray was in a more secluded area, he’d slow his pace, and let his guard down. Leaving _Robin_ the perfect opportunity to strike.

Dick seized that opportunity as soon as it presented itself, wasting no time. He shot a line out, then swung down from the roof, knocking Stray down. He hit the ground with an audible grunt, and Dick tackled him before he could get up and away. 

“Oh,” Stray ground out, twisting his head around to look up at Dick. “Fancy meeting you here, Boy Wonder.”

“Nothing fancy about it, Stray.” Dick replied, further restraining the younger boy, who was wriggling around beneath him, trying to escape. “What’s the matter? No big ticket items to steal tonight? I thought even _you_ were above stealing an innocent man’s wallet.” Dick spat, tightening his grip for added emphasis.

“Innocent?” Stray scoffed. “I didn’t steal the wallet for his money, if that’s what you think. I’m after information, and that guy is about as innocent as the damn Penguin.” He sneered, baring his teeth. 

“Hmm.” Dick muttered, contemplating Stray’s words. “What kind of information are you looking for?”

“None of your damn business, Robin.”

“Well, all I know is that a man’s wallet was stolen by _you_ while I was on patrol on this fine evening. It’s _my_ job to make sure things like that don’t happen to the citizens of Gotham. So unless you can give me a compelling reason to let you go, I’m afraid I’m going to have to take the wallet back and turn you in.”

Stray snorted. “Save your bullshit heroics speech for someone who actually gives a damn.”

“Seriously, Stray.” Dick said, no-nonsense. 

Stray sighed, shooting Dick what could best be described as a deadpan look. “Tell you what, pretty boy. I take what I need, and you can take everything else back to Mr. Not-So-Innocent. Everybody wins!”

“Not happening.”

Stray groaned. “Fine, fine. _God,_ Selina is going to kill me.” He muttered, as he began to twist around awkwardly. “Would you let up? Just a little? So I can grab the wallet!” Stray snapped, irritably. 

Dick obliged, adjusting just enough to give him a little more room to move, but not enough that he could get away easily. 

As soon as Dick’s eyes landed on the wallet, he reached for it. 

“Ah! Wait.” Stray snapped, pulling it back “Relax a minute, sheesh.” 

Dick frowned, but watched as Stray slowly opened the wallet, He dug around for a few seconds before extracting a small USB drive. 

“Here,” Stray said, dropping the drive into Dick’s gloved palm. “Take it to the Big Guy, better in his hands than that guy’s.”

Dick was speechless. 

“And so you can still feel all high and mighty, you can return _this_.” Stray said, pressing the wallet against Dick’s chest. He took it, pulling away slowly.

“Seriously?” Dick finally managed to ask. 

Stray shrugged. “Like I said, it’s probably better of in the Bat’s hands. Selina will probably be pissed, but not as pissed as if I’d let you give everything back to that loser.”

Dick was still skeptic. 

“You win, Robin. Now let me up!” Stray grumbled, wriggling viciously underneath him .

“Too easy.” Dick muttered, warily. 

Stray shot him a smirk. “I promise, there’s nothing else on me...but, if you want, you can frisk me. I don’t mind.” He _purred._


	12. Accidental Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

Jason was in the kitchen, stirring sauce when he heard the apartment door swing open. He paused, waiting for Dick to announce his presence with some sort of off-hand comment like _‘Dinner smells great!’_ or maybe the classic _‘Honey, I’m home!’_ Because this _was_ Dick Grayson, after all.

No words wafted into the kitchen, though. There wasn’t even an over-exaggerated sigh, signaling a bad day. 

Jason let go of the spoon he’d been using to stir, letting it rest against the side of the pot. He wiped his hands, damp from the steam, on his pants, before turning with the intent to check on his boyfriend. 

He took a step out of the kitchen, only to jump back a moment later, as a ball of gray and white fur whirred past him. 

“Fuck!” He yelled, wide-eyed and startled. He turned, just in time to find a cat hop up onto the kitchen table. He stared at the animal for a moment, bewildered. _The fuck was going on?_

Jason turned again, back to his original mission. A second cat was pattering softly towards him, this one a light orange color. It stopped, about a foot away, and stared up at him with round, blue-gray eyes. 

“Dick!” He yelled, not looking away from the cat.

“Hey, Little Wing.” Dick said, rounding the corner a moment later, sheepishly holding _another_ fucking cat. 

“Don’t you  _‘Little Wing’_ me, Grayson! What the hell is up with all of the fur balls?” Jason demanded, exasperated.

“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.” Dick said with a shrug, before pulling the cat closer towards his face to hide behind, like a damn five year old.

“How the fuck do you accidentally adopt five cats? Please explain that one to me!” Ridiculous. Goddamn ridiculous. This was Jason’s life now, apparently. Crazy freaking boyfriend. _God_. 

“OK,” Dick conceded. “Maybe it wasn’t exactly an accident, but they needed a good home!”

“Dick, there are plenty of animals out there that ‘need a good home’, that doesn’t mean we can take them all in!”

“But Jaaaaaayyyyyy!” Dick whined, bottom lip popping out to give Jason a very exaggerated puppy dog look.

The orange cat had pattered closer, now rubbing up against Jason’s legs affectionately, purring softly. With a sigh, Jason dropped down onto bent knees to gently stroke at the cat’s soft fur. It pushed it’s head up against Jason’s hand more firmly, clearly pleased. 

“We can keep two tops, I’ll give you a week to find a _different_ good home for the rest. Got it?” Getting rid of all of them wasn’t an option, Jason already knew he wasn’t going to win on that front. 

“I think I can live with that.” Dick agreed with a big, dopey grin stretching across his face. He dropped down to his knees a second later, and then leaned forward to press his lips against Jason’s, cat still held tightly in his arms. 


	13. Chloroform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?”

Dick’s eyes fluttered open, showing him nothing but...darkness. Awesome. The alarm clock/radio, glowing a dull white light on the nightstand, read 1:59 a.m. He’d been asleep for less than half an hour. Eliciting a small groan, he squeezed his eyes back shut, annoyed to have woken up sooner than he needed to be. 

He’d had a rare night of patrol, where he’d only needed to be out from nightfall until midnight. He’d been hoping to catch more z’s while he actually had the chance to at a _normal_ time. 

Dick flopped an arm around, searching the opposite side of the bed for the feel of a body. His hand was met with nothing but cool, flat sheets. 

_Hmm. Jay must still be out on patrol..._

Dick pulled his arm back with a sigh, resigned to falling back asleep on his own. 

Just as he’d begun to drift back off, a clattering noise from another room startled his eyes open. He held his breath, waiting for more noise. He thought he could hear something, but it was faint...

He sat up, pushing the covers off of him. He stepped away from the bed, following his curiosity out of the bedroom. He pulled the bedroom door open, and light filtered out from the kitchen area, illuminating the otherwise dark apartment. He followed the light, and the sound of a familiar voice’s muttering. 

Jason sat on a stool in front of the kitchen island, bare back facing Dick. He donned only a pair of dark gray sweatpants, and his hair looked damp, like he’d recently showered. He was bent over the island, various items scattered around him, and a little brown bottle in his hands. 

Dick quirked a brow up at that. “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?”

Jason jerked and staggered, nearly toppling over on the stool. Dick resisted the urge to laugh at the reaction, settling for a fond and amused smile instead. 

“Jesus, Dick! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Jason snapped, after he’d righted himself. 

“I wasn’t trying to sneak. Why was your guard down?” Dick asked, smile turned teasing.

“I shouldn’t have to keep my guard up in my own home, thank you.” Jason grumbled, a grumpy look on his handsome face. 

Dick began to close the distance between them. “What would the Bat say?” He tsked. Jason simply rolled his eyes, turning away. 

“But seriously,” Dick continued, sobering up. “What’s with the chloroform?” He asked, eyeing the bottle skeptically. 

Jason grinned, a troublesome look gleaming in his eyes. “It’s obviously for _you_ , Handsome. Gotta have something in case you ever get out of line.”

Dick snorted, shoving his oh-so charming boyfriend in the shoulder. “You’re _so_ funny. Maybe you should quit being a vigilante and become a comedian instead.”

Jason stood up then, using his extra few inches to tower over Dick. “What makes you think I’m joking?”  He asked, grin widening, before grabbing Dick by the waist, flipping them around, and pinning him against the island. 

Jason leaned in, and Dick leaned back. “Nuh uh. Not letting you kiss me after you threatened me.” He said stubbornly, causing Jay to _pout_.

He sobered up a moment later, straightening, expression darkening. “I took it from a guy I caught stalking a young girl earlier tonight. Was just thinking about what to do with it, when you came in.”

“Ah,” Dick hummed, lifting a hand to run across Jason’s arm. “That makes more sense.” 

Jason’s lips tilted up into a little smile, as he eyed Dick fondly. “I’d _never_ use that shit on you, Dickie. No matter how crazy you drive me sometimes.”

“Well,” Dick smiled, taking a step closer to him. “That’s good to kno-” He cut off with a tired yawn, causing Jason to laugh. 

“Right, bedtime it is.”

“Yeah.” Dick murmured, sleepily leaning into Jason’s open arms, eagerly looking forward to falling asleep in that warm embrace. 


	14. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit.”

Jason watched Nightwing get thrown through the air like a goddamn rag doll. Anyone else would have been worried, but Jason knew better. 

Nightwing rolled with it, _literally_ , flipping around like it was nothing, before landing on his feet in a crouch. His head snapped up, and he _snarled_ , before charging his attacker.

 _God_ , Jason thought. His man was _so hot_. 

The thing he was fighting? _Yeah, not so much._  

It’s charcoal colored skin looked like it was in some serious need of lotion, all cracked and dry looking. It’s teeth were more like fangs, and those babies required a good cleaning. Someone (thing?) hadn’t been to the dentist in a long while. It also had horns. _Fucking horns_. 

“Little help- HOOD!” Nightwing grunted out, struggling, but trying his best to fend off the hideous beast himself. 

“Right!” Jason called back, pushing himself up from the mess of broken crates that _he_ had been thrown into earlier.

He struck from the side, unsheathing his dagger as he ran. He jabbed it in the ribs, knife skimming it’s arm on the way as it tried to push him away.  
It howled in pain, the sound echoing through the warehouse, causing Jason’s ears to ring, even from behind the muffled protection of his helmet. 

Nightwing staggered back from the booming noise, escrimas held out in front of him. 

“Shock the bastard!” Jason yelled, twisting the knife still stuck in it’s ribs. It howled again, red glowing eyes widening in pain. Nightwing pushed past the loudness, and jabbed it on each side of it’s neck, setting the electric charge on. 

Jason let go of his grip on the knife immediately, and watched as the thing shuddered violently, before poofing away in black smoke. 

The knife clattered to the floor, not single drop of blood on the blade, as if they’d dreamed the entire thing up. 

Nightwing fell to his knees, panting heavily. “I can’t believe that worked.” He gasped, lifting his head to look up at Jason, eyes widened behind his domino. 

Thank god it did work. They’d had to dispose of similar creatures, through varying methods. At this point, they’d either become experts, or their luck ran thick. 

Jason leaned forward, dropping his hands to his knees, tired himself. “Fuck.” He muttered. If he’d been in hell when he died, he _certainly_ didn’t remember seeing something that ugly. Or the other monsters they’d faced recently...

“That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit.” 

“Hopefully its the last.” Dick groaned, as Jason offered him a hand. He took it, and Jason pulled him to his feet.

Dick stepped closer, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder. 

“He was an _ugly_ mother fucker too.”

Dick hummed in agreement. 


	15. Test Subjects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please stop petting the test subjects"

The room was filled with all kinds of different animals. Dogs, birds, cats, rabbits, mice. There were even a few monkeys. Dick felt bad, a little nauseous even. It was good thing Damian wasn’t here, he probably would have scooped them all up and taken them home. Or at least _freed_ them. The testing here was definitely not the least bit animal friendly. 

A hand brushed up against his own, startling Dick out of his thoughts on the matter. He glanced to the side to find Jason looking at him, understanding flashing in his eyes. 

They were currently undercover, investigating a lead on not just animal testing, but _human_ testing.   
This particular lab, right on the outskirts of Gotham, was well known for it’s testing on animals for medical research, but Batman had come across some evidence that made it reasonable to believe it wasn’t the only thing they did. 

An alarming number of Gotham’s citizens had started going missing recently. At first, it was the homeless, people off the streets who’s disappearances were less likely to be noticed. More recently, the police were getting bombarded with reports of missing loved ones.  It’d gotten bad enough that Commissioner Gordon had flashed the signal and asked for Batman’s help. 

His investigation led him to this lab, where Dick and Jason were disguised as scientists, looking into the lab’s medical research. In reality, they were checking to see if they could gather any leads, pick up on anything that seemed a little too suspicious, and get a feel for the place in case they needed to break in later on. Knowing the layout was important. 

One of the lab’s head scientists was guiding them around, explaining processes, and other things that Dick wasn’t _really_ listening to. Basically, she was droning on _and on_ , and all he cared about was the poor, innocent little animals caged inside such an awful place. 

He brushed his hand across a golden retriever’s head, rubbing it gently. The dog whimpered, pressing up more firmly into his palm. Dick felt his heart shatter at the sight of _actual, literal_ puppy dog eyes. 

The sound of an over-exaggerated throat clearing tore his gaze away from the poor animal.

“Please stop petting the test subjects.” Their guide said in a dull monotone, her eyes narrowed at him.

His face burned red, as he realized he _had_ stopped to pet quite a few of the animals. “Sorry!” He apologized, shooting her a sheepish smile. 

_Way to look suspicious, Grayson..._

This time Jason was the one to clear his throat, and Dick watched him shoot a smile of his own to the scientist, charming as ever. “Would you give us a minute, please?” He asked, gesturing between he and Dick.

The woman stared at them both appraisingly, before giving a curt nod. “I have to check up on some results anyway. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

They watched her walk away, heels clacking against the tiled floors as she went. 

“You OK?” Jason asked, as soon as she was out of ear shot.

Dick shrugged. “M’fine.” He muttered, glancing around the room and trying not to squirm. “I know the research, _this research,_ is important. But..seeing these animals is a little upsetting.” He admitted.

Jason’s hand shot forward to grab his, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “I don’t like it either, but we’re here for something _bigger_. I hate to put it bluntly, but, toughen up Babe.”

Dick chuckled at that, lightly shoving Jay with his free hand. “Yeah, no, your’re right. So...speaking of which, what do you think?”

Jason shuddered, a telling gesture in itself. “Something is definitely not right here. I’ve got all sorts of alarms going off in my head. This place is sketchy.”

Dick nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think that’s why I feel so uncomfortable. Something’s up with this place. And that lady, I’m getting all kinds of bad vibes from her. You’d think someone who pretty much helps save lives would be a little more lively.”

“Yeah,” Jason said, eyes scanning the room. “She’d hiding something. Did you notice how she blatantly avoided that one area of the building?”

Dick nodded. “Yeah, she completely dismissed me when I asked her what was over there.”

They dropped each other’s hands at the sound of clicking heels, and straightened up.

“Think you can hold out awhile longer?” Jason whispered.

“Yeah, but let’s get this over with so we can get to the part where we bust them.”


	16. Sooth the Aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason becomes suddenly reckless, resulting in a spiral of injuries.

The injuries started out small, barely noticeable. Nicks and scratches from just barely dodging a knife, getting grazed by a bullet, bruises from lucky hits. They were injuries that were typical after a night of crime fighting, maybe a little more than usual, but nothing too uncommon.

They were getting more severe as time went on, however. Enough to raise some serious concern.

“Shit. Hood are you OK?” Nightwing asked worriedly, as he approached the other vigilante.

“M’fine.” Jason grunted out, but his _limp_ was visible. Dick hovered anyway, reaching out, but stopping as Jason shoved a hand out in front of him. “I said I was fine!” he snapped, sounding a lot less pained and a lot more annoyed. 

Dick rolled his masked eyes. “Would you stop being so damn stubborn and just let me help you?” He huffed, ignoring Jason’s protests and closing the distance between them. Grudgingly, Jason slung an arm around Dick’s shoulders. If it weren’t for the helmet, Dick probably would have been met with a glare. _Stubborn idiot._ He thought fondly, wrapping an arm around Jason’s waist to support him. 

At the last second, he changed tactics. Before Jason could even _think_ about arguing, Dick scooped him up and into his arms. 

A choked off sound flew from Jason, as he began to flail around. “Christ, Nightwing!” He grumbled, clearly irritated. “Put me the fuck down.”

“That’s no way to ask for something you want, Red.” Dick tsked, grip tightening on the other man as he began to walk. 

“ _Please_ put me down.” He tried again, voice sugary sweet. “It’s _just_ a sprained ankle." 

Dick gave a hum, pretending to think on it. “Well in that case...we should probably get you home _immediately._ ”

He didn’t put Jason down, despite his roar of disapproval at being carried bridal style like a damsel in distress. 

***

Flailing arms and legs startled Dick awake. He shot up, as a fist collided with his chest in a solid hit. He gasped, shocked by the strength behind it. Instincts had him ready to fight back, but before he could attack, his brain managed to click on.

“Jason!” He shouted, turning and reaching for the man, trying to still his hostile movements. “Babe! Hey! Wake up!”

Jason’s eyes snapped open wide, his breathing frantic.

“Hey,” Dick said calmly, loosening his grip. “It’s just me. It’s OK. You are OK.” 

He saw it the moment Jason registered what was happening, that whatever he’d seen was _just_ a dream. He relaxed, breaths slowing to a more normal rate. Dick released him, hand moving up and across his chest. His heart was still pounding. 

“It was just a dream.” Dick murmured, shifting to caress Jason’s cheek, trying to soothe him. 

He shuddered, then slowly sat up. 

“Do you want some water?” Dick asked, watching him warily. 

Instead of answering, Jason grabbed Dick and pulled him into a tight embrace. Dick relaxed into the hold, wrapping his own arms Jason, who then buried his face against Dick’s neck and breathed in. 

“It’s OK.” Dick said, running soothing circles against Jason’s back. “I’m here.”

“Yeah.” Jason croaked, face still pressed against his neck. “You are.”

“Always, Little Wing. Always.” Dick promised, pressing a gentle kiss into his hair. 

***

“No!” Dick growled, pinning a very serious glare on his very stubborn boyfriend.

Jason just rolled his eyes, moving to push past him.

“ _Jason Peter Todd._ You are _not_ leaving this apartment, especially not to go on patrol. You’re injured. _”_

"So what if I broke my arm? I’m still doing it.”

Dick shot his hand out to grab Jason’s good arm, forcing him to turn and face him. “You’ve gotten reckless. Why?” he demanded. From the small stuff, to spraining an ankle, getting stabbed, and now a broken bone! Dick couldn’t let it go on.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jason lied, avoiding eye contact. 

“Hey,” Dick said, voice softening as he changed tactics. Yelling wasn’t going to get him anywhere with this, it’d only rile Jason up even more. “You know, one of the major components of a relationship is communication.”

Jason twitched uncomfortably, glancing over Dick’s face.

“Talk to me, Jay.”

“Nothing to talk about.” 

“Is it the nightmares?” Dick tried, pushing.

Jason’s head jerked, and his whole body tensed up. “ _What?_ ” 

 _Bingo_.

“You’ve been having them a lot more lately. I figured that maybe because of them you were more tired, and that’s why you haven’t been on your A-game.” Dick said slowly, moving his hand to grab Jason’s, and then intertwine their fingers. 

“That’s not it.” Jason said, voice tight as he looked away.

Dick frowned. “Then what-”

“It’s not because I’m _tired_.” Jason explained. “It’s...because of the dreams themselves.”

Dick guided them over towards the couch, then sat, gesturing for Jason to do the same. “Tell me about them.” he said softly, urging him on.

Jason’s expression was pained, and he shook his head. “I can’t- I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Little Wing,” Dick sighed. “You’ve gotta let me in. Help me understand.” He pleaded, gripping his hand tightly. “I can’t let you to continue to get hurt. Something is clearly bothering you, and it’s effecting your ability to protect yourself. These injuries are getting worse and worse.” He said, gesturing to the cast on his arm.

Jason looked away again, and he sighed. “It’s the pit. Um,” he shrugged his hand out of Dick’s to scratch the back of his head. “So uh, it doesn’t really have control on my mind anymore, but it still effects my nightmares.”

Dick nodded, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“They used to be about dying, and all the other shit I went through. Those have stopped, and I wasn’t having any nightmares at all for awhile. Since...uh.” He gestured between the two of them.

“Oh.” Dick murmured, surprised. Jason’s nightmares had stopped because of their relationship? A pleasant warmth spread through him at the thought. But... “But they’ve come back?” Dick asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“No.” Jason shook his head. “Well, I’ve started having nightmares again, but they aren’t the same. They’re...different now.”

“What do you mean?”

“The aftereffects of the pit are like poison. I’m not sure it’ll ever go away.” Jason muttered, eyes looking haunted. “It’s so strange,” He continued, voice quieting. “It’s like, I’m not allowed to be happy. Like the goddamn pit can’t influence me like it used to, but it’s trying it’s damnedest anyway.”

Dick watched Jason’s good hand clench into a fist, knuckles going white. 

He chuckled, the sound hollow. “It’s like I’m only allowed to be angry and revenge driven.” His eyes were watery, and Dick’s heart squeezed in his chest. He scooted closer, pressing his thigh against Jason’s, hoping the contact would help. 

“What are the dreams about, Jason?” Dick asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

A chill ran down Dick’s spine when Jason’s eyes met his and he whispered back, “You.”

His eyes widened, and his breath caught in surprise. ”Me?”

Jason nodded stiffly. “You. You...die, in all of them.”

Dick thought back to each nightmare that he’d had recently, _every night._  How Jason would cling to him afterwards, his grip so tight that Dick couldn’t breathe. Thought back to to the way that Jason would sometimes press their lips together, and kiss him like he was a dying man. How when Dick would finally coax him back into falling asleep, Jason would hold onto him throughout the rest of the night, even after he’d fallen fast asleep.

“I’m not getting hurt because I’m tired from the Nightmares. I’m getting hurt because I’m watching out for _you_ , instead of watching out for myself.” Jason said, staring down at his feet.

“ _Oh_.” Dick breathed. “ _Jason._ ”

“I can’t lose you, Dick.”

“Hey,” he shifted, then tugged Jason into his lap, careful to mind his broken arm. “You’re not going to lose me.” Dick assured him, running his fingers through his hair. “I can handle myself, you _know_ that.”

“I know.” Jason groaned, closing his eyes and leaning into Dick’s touch. “Sometimes the setting is just...so much like my dreams.” he sighed.

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Dick said, leaning down to press a kiss against Jason’s forehead. “You _shouldn’t_ be worrying about me out in the field.”

“Can’t help it.” Jason frowned. 

“Well then I guess neither of us will be patrolling for a while. If you’re worrying about me, I’ll be worrying about you, and we’ll _both_ get ourselves killed.”

“That’s not funny.” Jason grumbled, narrowing his eyes.

“Wasn’t trying to be funny,” Dick said seriously. “We really shouldn’t, not until this gets resolved.”

“Yeah? And how do you propose _resolving_ my nightmares, Dickiebird?” Jason asked wryly. 

Dick grinned, pressing a big sloppy kiss against Jason’s cheek, that made a smacking sound as he pulled away. “I’m just gonna have to love them outta ya, like I did with the last ones.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but he had a fond smile on his face. 

“I love you.” Dick sighed, giving him a smile just as fond. 

“I know.” Jason said, hesitated, and then “I love you, too.”


	17. Have a Little Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m like 75% this won’t explode on us.”

The last thing to do in such a delicate situation would be to panic. Remaining calm and collected was critical. Panicking resulted in sloppiness, and sloppiness would result in- 

“How’s it going down there?” Dick asked suddenly, breaking Jason from his train of thought. 

“Hush,” Jason chided him. “You’re fucking up my concentration.”

Dick chuckled, the sound full of nothing but absolute fondness. “Sorry.” he apologized, even though it didn’t sound the least bit sincere. 

“Seriously Big Bird, this shit is tricky.” Jason griped, poking his way around the unusual device.He’d seen and worked with all sorts of bombs after his resurrection. This one...was a little different. Definitely nerve-wracking.

“You’re going to need to tone it down, Mister.” he said after a moment, hoping to distract himself from the negative thoughts with small talk. “You’re doing _something_ that makes the bad guys constantly want to strap your sweet ass to explosives.”

“Yeah,” Dick murmured. “I still haven’t figured that one out yet.”

Jason snorted. “Better get to work on that one, unless you want this shit to happen again.”

_Maybe it was this wire...no, that didn’t look quite right..._

A gloved hand swept across his face, pushing his hair back and out of the way, the touch gentle. 

“Jay,” Dick whispered. “I think you should go.” 

Jason’s head snapped up at _that_. “What? No fucking way. I am _not_ leaving you here.”

“You have no idea how to disable this thing.” If it weren’t for the resigned look on Dick’s face, Jason would have been offended by his lover’s complete and utter lack of faith in him.

“Not true.” Jason grumbled, turning his attention back to the bomb. “I think our odds are pretty good once I’m through with it.”

“Oh yeah? What are those odds?” Dick asked, and dammit. He sounded much too calm for someone that had a goddamn bomb strapped around their waist. 

“I’m like 75% this won’t explode on us.” 

“Jay...” Dick sighed. 

“Shut it and let me do my thing.” Jason snapped. 

“You’re running out of time.” Dick ignored him. “There’s not much hope for me, but you still have a chance. _Go_.”

Jason snarled at him. “Shut the fuck up, Grayson. I refuse to give up. If this things blows, I’m going with you.” 

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Seriously! Stop talking and let me concentrate on this.”

It was _blissfully_ silent for a few moments. Nothing but the sounds of Jason’s tinkering. 

“I love you. You know that, right?”

Jason tore his eyes away to glance up at Dick. He wished he could see his eyes, but his mask was in the way. “Don’t try and make this some sort of goodbye. I’m getting you out of here, and then I’m going to kick your ass for not having any faith in me.”

“I’m going to take that as a _yes_.” Dick muttered. 

And just to appease the mother fucker, Jason mumbled “I love you too.”

As soon as the words were finished, he focused back on diffusing the bomb, intent on not letting Dick distract him for a second longer. He didn’t have the _time_ for anymore distractions.

_Maybe it wasn’t the wires he needed to focus on at all...Oh._

The clock stopped, reading 00:00:42, the lighted numbers fading. Jason exhaled in relief, before hurriedly tearing Dick out and away from the contraption, and safely into his arms. Dick laughed, genuine and pure, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jason’s neck. 

“What’d I fuckin tell you!?” Jason shouted, grinning and spinning Dick around in glee because _he fucking did it!_

“Guess I’m going to need that ass-kicking after all.” Dick hummed after Jason set him on his feet.

“Change of plans,” Jason smiled, closing the distance between them, and crashing their lips together. His hands slid up Dick’s neck and up to his head, fingers tangling in the man’s hair as their mouths moved together, reveling in an act they may not have ever been able to perform again (not that Jason would admit he’d been worried in the slightest...).

Dick pulled away first. “You can’t blame me though, I mean 75%? _Really,_ Jay?” He laughed.

“Shut it.” Jason mumbled, pressing their foreheads together with a sigh. 


	18. Ballerina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How... when did you learn BALLET?!"

“Sloppy.” Jason scoffed, and Dick turned his attention away from the movie to stare at the man beside him. 

“What?” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

Jason’s face reddened, as he averted his eyes from Dick’s face. 

“What’s sloppy, Jason?” Dick pushed, genuinely lost. They were watching a made-for-TV movie about a murder mystery. It was about as good as could be expected. Dick wasn’t sure though, if Jason’s comment was aimed at the movie as a whole, or the current scene. 

“Her technique.” Jason muttered back as he crossed his arms, his voice just loud enough to reach Dick’s ears over the music coming from the television. The scene was of a ballerina, probably in her mid-twenties. She was a suspect in the case, and an investigators was watching on as she danced on the screen. 

Dick blinked, glancing back and forth between Jason and the movie. “The ballerina?” he asked, surprised. Admittedly, the dancer in the scene wasn’t that spectacular, and her moves _were_ a bit sloppy, but she was okay enough that anyone who didn’t know much about ballet wouldn’t have picked up on it. Dick definitely wouldn’t have expected _Jason_ to have picked up on it.

Jason nodded stiffly, and Dick laughed. “I didn’t realize you were such an expert.” He grinned, slyly. “You think you could do it better?” He asked, teasingly.

Jason glared at him, but shoved up off the couch. Dick was worried for a moment that he’d pissed him off, but instead of storming off in rage, Jason made to slide the coffee table over to the side, making more room in front of the couch. 

He moved to the side, and Dick watched curiously as he then moved to the first position, feet pointing outwards, and arms curling in front of him. He took a deep breath, then moved his arms out to the sides, feet moving with him, and then did a pirouette, spinning three times, and then stopping rather gracefully, before his feet slid across the wooden floors once more, jumping forward in a grande jeté. 

It was a much better rendition of what the actress in the movie tried to do, and Dick was amazed. “Holy shit.” He squeaked, wide-eyed. Jason hadn’t stopped, was currently doing a double tour en l'air. Something the actress had not even attempted. _Show-off_.

After Jason made a show of finishing, Dick could only gape at him. "How... when did you learn BALLET?!" he demanded, racking his brain for any other time he’d seen Jason move so gracefully. The sight was unusual, seeing a man with Jason’s build and stature moving like _that._ But it was nice too, his movements so fluid,  _beautiful_. 

Jason grinned, plopping back down onto the couch, as if his movements only seconds ago were a dream, a figment of Dick’s own imagination. 

“During that time after my resurrection where Talia sent me off to learn from the best of the best. I had a teacher in Russia who ran a ballet school. She refused to teach me uh... _what I was there for_ , unless I studied some ballet first.” He explained, shrugging casually.

“Huh.” Dick mumbled, unsure if he wanted to know what _else_ Jason had learned from the woman. He decided it was best to leave it alone. “Did she make you wear tights?” He asked instead, a teasing grin on his face.

Jason grinned right back, leaning in closer. “Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”


	19. Just The Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dick is a plump, chubby man dating Jason, a well built man. Dick has low self esteem because he thinks Jason would be better off with somebody else, rather than him. But, Jason loves him tremendously. He doesn't care how Dick looks.

“What are you doing?”

Dick startled at the sudden question, magazine nearly falling from his grasp. 

“Uh, n-nothing!” Dick tried, moving to flip the magazine closed, but Jason was there, tugging the item from his hands. 

Dick watched Jason’s eyes as they scanned across the page, reading the article that was printed there. His eyebrows scrunched together, and a small frown tugged at his lips. Then, his grip tightened, fisting around the edge of the magazine and leaving creases and dents against the papers. 

“This is absolute garbage!” Jason growled, tearing a select few pages from the magazine, before crumpling them up into a tight ball of papers. He tossed it to the side, then threw the rest of the magazine to the floor, making sure to stomp on it for added emphasis.

The gesture was nice, but Dick had still read the entire article. 

_“Billionaire’s Son: From acrobat to obese!”_

Yeah, the gossip columnists definitely didn’t hold back. 

“Babe,” Jason sighed, moving in front of Dick. “Don’t read into anything those assholes write. It’s trash, and they suck.”

Dick gave him a weak attempt at a smile. “Its all true though, Jay.”

“Do not say that.” Jason growled, pushing into Dick’s space. “So what? You’re not as fit as you used to be. That’s no one else’s business, _especially_ if they’re going to be rude about it.”

The words wouldn’t sink in, though. 

Jason was so good, _too_ good. He was very good looking too. Tall, toned, muscular, _fit_. Dick didn’t think he deserved him, knew that Jason could do _so_ much better. Why did he even bother with Dick?

“Stop that.” Jason snapped. 

Dick frowned. “Stop what?” He asked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“I know what you’re thinking, and I’m nipping that line of thought in the butt immediately.” He nudged Dick before moving to sit beside him on the couch. “Dick, I love you. You make me laugh, and you make me _happy_. You are one of the nicest guys on the entire planet. I’m with you because you’re an amazing person. And, god, I don’t think that _I_ deserve _you_.” He paused his little speech, leaning over and gently kissing Dick’s forehead.

“I don’t care that you happen to be a little chubby. No one that _matters_ cares about your weight. So stop letting people who mean nothing get into your head. I love you, _just the way you are_ , no matter what.”

Dick snorted, amused by the line, but then sighed, as a real smile graced his lips. He leaned over to rest his head on Jason’s shoulder. “Thank you, Jay.” he whispered, closing his eyes and feeling _much_ better.

“Anytime, _Gorgeous_.” Jason said softly, placing another kiss against Dick’s head. 


	20. Sorry I almost ran you over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm so sorry I almost ran you over, let me take you out for lunch?"

“Shit! Watch it, Grayson!”

Dick grit his teeth, biting back a scathing comment meant for his partner. He kept his eyes on the road, pressing on the gas pedal and weaving in and out of the traffic, _watching it_ for the other cars on the road. 

“I knew I should have drove.” His partner muttered from the passenger’s seat, furthering Dick’s aggravation towards the man. 

Police chases didn’t exactly leave a lot of room for perfect driving habits. 

His partner cursed once more, and Dick swerved just in time to move out of the way of nearly hitting a pedestrian. He quickly glanced in the rear-view mirror to make sure the guy was OK, because yeah, he _did_ feel a bit guilty about that.   
The man looked unharmed, if not a bit angry, if his middle finger waving in the air was anything to go by. 

Dick pushed the guilt and shame away, putting all of his focus on catching up to the car currently speeding away from him. Maybe he’d try to find the guy after this situation was under control.

“You nearly-”

Dick cut his partner off, not bothering to mask his annoyance. “Yeah, I know! Will you please shut up and let me focus on trying to catch this guy?” He didn’t have the time for this, and he could already feel his temper begin to flare. It would do absolutely no one any good if he got into a mood right now.

More sirens could be heard blaring close by, and when the familiar flash of blue and red lights came, Dick felt relieved to know that backup had finally arrived. 

Two cop cars coming from the opposite direction blocked off their perp’s only way of escape. The guy must’ve slammed down on his brakes with the way his car suddenly came to a halt, skidding and sliding across the blacktop. 

Dick drove closer, and his partner was exiting the car before he could even put the damn car in park. He headed straight towards the perp, yanking the man out of the car and restraining him, while reading him his rights.

Dick parked, then got out, heading straight for the backseat of the perp’s car, He opened the door, and peered in.

A beat red, very clearly upset little face peered back at him sheepishly, tears streaming down her face.

“Hey, sweetie.” Dick said calmly, offering the distraught girl a friendly smile. “It’s going to be OK, now.” He assured her, reaching a hand inside towards her slowly, not wanting to startle or scare her more than she already was. She sniffled a bit, but finally placed her tiny hand in his larger one. He grasped it, then gently guided her out of the vehicle. He lifted her up onto his hip once she was out, and more tears streamed down from her eyes.

“I want- I want my mommy!” She sobbed, quickly burying her face between the crook of Dick’s neck and his shoulder.

“Shhhh.” He whispered, rubbing circles into her back soothingly. “We’ll get you back to your mommy as soon as possible.” He promised, trying his best to console her. “She’s going to be so happy to see you too.”

 _Sniffle_. “She won’t be mad?” The girl asked, sheepishly pulling her face away to look at him.

“Mad at you!?” Dick asked, incredulous. “Of course not! This wasn’t your fault.”

The girl refused to leave Dick’s side, and honestly, he couldn’t blame her. Poor thing had been through more than enough today. She’d been kidnapped by a scathing ex of her mother’s. No one knew for sure exactly what she had been through in the time between her kidnapping and now. There wasn’t any reason to believe the man had caused the girl much harm, but in these situations, you just never knew. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” A paramedic asked the girl calmly, from where she was sat on Dick’s lap. 

She shook her head shyly, her hand tightening it’s grip on his jacket. 

“Emma!? EMMA?!” A voice shouted, and the little girl perked up, begining to squirm.

A woman broke through the crowd, a look of pure relief flooding her features as soon as her eyes landed on the little girl. She ran at Dick, and he loosened his grip on the girl as her mother swooped her up and out of his arms.

Any trace of aggravation leftover from earlier vanished as Dick looked on at the reunion of mother and daughter. The woman clutched at her child, peppering kisses across the kid’s face as tears streamed down her face.

A certain, familiar warmth spread across Dick’s chest as he looked on at the sight. No matter how difficult and frustrating his job could be, it was all worth it, for moments like this. This is why he did it, why he chose to be a police officer. 

Dick slipped away from the heartwarming scene, heading back to his patrol car.

He lifted his head up and froze, staring at the man leaning casually up against the driver’s side door. It wasn’t his partner, who was in the opposite direction, eating up all the attention of being the officer to restrain the bad guy. This man looked _a lot_ like the man Dick had nearly run over in his haste to catch his perp. 

“I am so, so sorry about nearly running you over.” Dick said, approaching the man cautiously. He was kind of attractive, which made this even more uncomfortable. Tall, broad shoulders, dark hair with green eyes. Not Dick’s usual type, _but..._

“Usually I’d be really pissed,” The man said, eyes roaming over Dick. “But, I’m willing to give you a pass.” He said, jutting his chin out, motioning in the direction of the newly reunited mother and daughter.

Dick wondered how long this guy had hung around, how long he’d been watching Dick. 

“Still,” Dick shrugged, feeling slightly better about the situation. “I feel awful. Maybe I could make it up to you?”

The man grinned, straightening up from his slouch against the car. _Well shit, he was taller than Dick._  

“Yeah? And how do you think you might be able to do that?” The man asked playfully. 

“Let me take you out to lunch?” Dick asked with a smile.

The man’s eyes roamed over his figure again as he contemplated, and _yeah_ this guy was definitely interested in that proposition. 

“Do you ask all the guys you almost run over out to lunch?”

“Only the ones I find attractive.” Dick grinned, but then added sheepishly. “Well, I don’t usually try to make a habit of running others over.”

He laughed, and Dick found he really liked the sound of it. “I’d love to grab lunch with you sometime Officer...?”

“Dick. Dick Grayson.” He supplied easily, offering up a hand..

The man gave him the usual look he got after introducing himself, but he didn’t make and lewd comments. “Jason Todd.” he said, taking Dick’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jason. Sorry again for almost running you over.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Dick. I’m sorry that I flipped you off. I probably wouldn’t have if I’d known what the situation was...probably.”

Dick laughed, pleased with how the day had turned out.  


	21. Creative Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’d be fine having sex with the same person for the rest of my life, if it wasn’t the same sex every single time.”

Even Dick Grayson’s presence wasn’t enough to make Jason want to stay in Titan’s Tower for a moment longer. He preferred to be in Gotham, protecting _his_ city, alongside Batman. He didn’t care what Dick said about the importance of hanging around people his age, he just wasn’t into the whole ‘younger superheroes/sidekicks banding together’ shtick.

Besides, Jason wasn’t dumb. He knew when he wasn’t wanted.

It wasn’t that all of Nightwing’s friends were bad, but Jason knew that a majority of them weren’t very big fans of the new Robin. They were afraid that he was going to ruin Dick’s legacy as Robin, or some other bullshit. Whatever. Jason wasn’t there to make friends (even if that was exactly the reason Dick was forcing him to be there).

He was on his way towards the lounge, with the intention of bugging Dick until he relented and brought Jason back to Gotham.

“I don’t know. Don’t you think it’d get boring though, after a while?” That sounded like Roy, or maybe it was Wally?

“What?” Jason paused at what was definitely the sound of Dick’s voice.

“The sex! Having sex with the same person for the rest of your life? It’s gotta get old after a while.”

Jason held his breath, staying hidden. He didn’t know what they were talking about, but for whatever reason he needed to hear Dick’s response.

Dick hummed. “I’d be fine having sex with the same person for the rest of my life, if it wasn’t the same sex every single time.”

Well that was certainly… interesting. Jason decided to tuck that tidbit of information about Dick away, for later contemplation.

“God Dick, you’re such a sap! Of course you’d come up with a response like that. What the hell? How many positions do you even think are possible?”

“Clearly you’re just not creative enough.” Jason could hear the grin in Dick’s tone.

“Shut up!”

Good enough time as any to interrupt whatever the hell kinda conversation they were having. He stepped casually into the room. Dick was sitting with Roy, Wally, and Garth.

“Hey, Little Wing!” Dick said cheerfully, as soon as he spotted Jason.

“Hi,” Jason muttered, trying to force a blush down at the sudden and _immediate_ attention. “Can we go home? I’m bored.”

Dick frowned. Obviously that was not what he was hoping to hear. “You sure you’re ready to head back to the manor?” he asked, skeptically.  

“Positive.”

“Okay, whatever you want Jason,” Dick said with a shrug.

The ride home was spent listening to Dick whine and beg Jason to give the Titans a chance. He pretended to be annoyed, but in reality he was soaking up the special attention.

_Years later…_

“Wow,” Dick panted, as he fell back onto the bed, body glistening from a light sheen of sweat. “That was great,” he sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

With a grin, Jason flopped down onto the bed beside him. He propped himself up on an elbow and stared down at his lover.

Slowly, Dick dragged his arm away from his face, revealing pretty blue eyes. “Where do you come up with this stuff?”

Jason chuckled, pleased with his ability to still be able to constantly surprise Dick with really great and _creative_ sex.

“Jason, I am– what are the kids calling it these days? Shook? Yeah, shook. I am shook.”

Jason groaned.

Dick grinned. “Seriously, Jay! You never cease to amaze me,” he sighed. “Every time is like the first time with you.” He fluttered his eyes for emphasis.

“Oh my god. Shut up, you can’t just say such ridiculous and cheesy things.”

“I’m only kind of kidding,” Dick countered, staring up at Jason with a smile.

“Yeah, I know. That’s the problem,” Jason grumbled, reaching over to push a strand of hair out of Dick’s face.

“I don’t think we’ve ever had sex the same way, even once. Jason, that’s kind of insane. We have sex _a lot_.”

Jason tensed up. What the fuck? Why was Dick randomly pondering their sex life? Why couldn’t he just shut up and enjoy the afterglow like most, normal people?

He was Dick fucking Grayson. He isn’t normal. That’s why.

“I thought that was what you wanted,” Jason muttered.

Dick cocked his head to the side and shot Jason a quizzical look. “What?”

Jason felt his face heat up with absolute embarrassment. “I thought you wouldn’t mind having sex with the same person, if the sex was different every time.”

Dick sat up, surprised. “When did I say that?”

Oh goodness _fucking_ gracious _._

“Never mind,” Jason said, falling back onto the bed.

“Hey! No, what are you not telling me?” Dick pestered, leaning over to peer down at Jason’s face. Infuriating.

“Forget I said anything, seriously.”

Dick’s eyebrows raised and he smiled. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Go _away_ ,” Jason groaned, shoving lightly at the older man.

“Nu-uh. I’m going to annoy the hell out of you until you spill! Now, tell me!”

“If I do, will you shut up and go the fuck to bed?”

“Sure thing, Little Wing.”

Well fuck.

“It was… forever ago. God, I was _Robin_. It was one of those days where you dragged me to hang-out with the Titans. You were talking to some of the guys, and I heard the tail-end of your conversation, probably about marriage or something. Anyway, you said ‘I’d be fine having sex with the same person for the rest of my life, if it wasn’t the same sex every single time.’” Jason couldn’t even look Dick in the face as he spoke. He was just waiting for Dick to burst out laughing at how ridiculous the whole thing was.

Except… Dick wasn’t laughing.

Jason chanced a glance at Dick, and the older man’s face had softened.

“Jason you… you remembered that I said that? And– and you took it seriously?”

Jason stared at him warily, afraid to speak. He nodded.

Instead of saying anything, Dick threw himself at Jason, burying his face in his neck. Jason subconsciously wrapped an arm around his back.

“That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard in my entire life,” Dick mumbled against Jason’s skin.

“Oh my god,” Jason groaned, closing his eyes.

“I love you so much, Little Wing.”

Jason rubbed his back, before quietly replying, “I love you too, Dick.”

Dick pressed a kiss against Jason’s throat. “For the record, I would totally have the same boring sex with you all the time, as long as I have _you_ ,”

“Dick what did I _just say_ about saying sappy shit?”

Dick laughed, nuzzling against Jason’s throat.

Jason smiled and held onto Dick just a little bit tighter.


	22. Baby Pull Me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one actually requested this, this is purely self-indulgent FLUFF. Enjoy ❤
> 
> Prompt: Imagine Muse A and Muse B of your OTP getting into the shower together to do NSFW things, but they just end up singing duets.

After an especially grueling night of vigilante business, the only two things on Dick’s mind were a shower, and Jason. Even better, was the prospect of having both of those things… simultaneously. Which is why, despite his exhaustion, Dick felt a sudden thrill rush down his spine when he heard the shower running in the bathroom, upon entering the apartment.

He shut and locked the window, then immediately started stripping from his suit, tossing pieces aside as he made his way to the bathroom. Jason would be pissed about the haphazardly discarded clothing strewn about the room, but Dick was too focused on his mission to care about the repercussions of making a mess.

By the time he made it to the door, Dick was clad only in his boxers, and his mask. He paused in front of the door, and carefully removed the mask, before flinging it away as well. As he did so, he picked up on a… sound… coming from the bathroom.

Curiously, he pressed his ear against the door, listening carefully.

_“-Bite that tattoo on your shoulder, pull the sheets right off the corner of that mattress that you stole, from your roommate back in Boulder, we ain't ever getting older…”_

With a grin, Dick opened the door as quietly as he could, hoping Jason was too wrapped up in his little performance to notice anyone entering.

As Jason continued to sing, Dick slid his boxers down his legs before kicking them off. He yanked the shower curtain open, startling Jason as he stepped over and into the tub, all the while joining in the duet.

_“You… look as good as the day I met you, I forget just why I left you, I was insane. Stay and play that Blink-182 song, that we beat to death in Tucson, OK!”_ Dick sang enthusiastically, pushing Jason to the side as he stepped into the spray of water.

Jason laughed, and instantly pulled Dick into his arms, encircling the older man’s waist.

_“I know it breaks your heart, moved to the city in a broke-down car, and four years, no call, now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar. And I, I, I, I, I can't stop! No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop!”_ Dick continued on, throwing his arms around Jason’s neck. He threw his head back and belted out the lyrics.

Jason pressed a kiss to Dick’s forehead before joining him in the next verse.

_“So, baby, pull me closer in the back seat of your Rover, that I know you can't afford! Bite that tattoo on your shoulder! Pull the sheets right off the corner, of that mattress that you stole from your roommate back in Boulder. We ain't ever getting older!”_

At some point, Dick had picked up the bottles of shampoo and conditioner on the shelf, and handed one to Jason. They used them as microphones as they belted out the rest of the lyrics together, bodies remaining entwined.

They finished the song, their breathing ragged, and foreheads pressed together.

Dick pulled away first, with the brightest of smiles shining on his handsome face. “I came to join you with completely different intentions, but I gotta say, I think this option is way more fun.”

“Yeah?” Jason asked, before he reached out and brushed away the wet strands of hair from Dick’s face.

“Oh definitely,” Dick assured with a nod. “Now, what are we singing next?”


	23. Take What is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asks: You know that post that's been going around where Jason and Dick have an argument and Dick yells "take what's yours and leave" and Jason picks him up? I was wondering if I could maybe prompt something based off it. Like maybe Dick's reaction to Jason picking him up?bc he was so angry and riled up during the fight but what Jason just did was one of the cutest yet corniest things, like how is he supposed to stay mad after that??

They’ve been screaming at each other back and forth for so long, Dick can’t remember what had even sparked their argument to begin with. Neither of them are willing to back down either.

Things are pretty ugly, but no one has thrown a fist…yet.

Dick thinks he might be the one to do it, if Jason doesn’t get the hell away from him immediately.

“That's it!” Dick shouts finally, cutting off whatever scathing remark Jason has coming for him.  “I can't take this anymore. Get the hell out!”

Jason stares at him as the words slowly begin to register in his mind. If Dick weren’t so angry, he would notice the way that Jason’s own anger dissipates out of him as realization of what Dick said, hits.

“Dick,” Jason says slowly.

“No just…go. Take what's yours and leave. Now,” Dick snaps. His hands are shaking.

“Fine,” Jason says calmly, before walking forwards.

Dick expects him to brush harshly past, and is completely bewildered when Jason reaches for him instead.

Dick’s reaction is too slow, and he mentally curses himself out as Jason… throws him over his shoulder?

“Agh!” Dick gasps, as Jason settles him, grip tight on Dick’s body. “What the _hell_ are you doing?!” he demands, flailing.

“Exactly what you said,” Jason scoffs.

Dick cranes his neck around the best he can and sees that Jason is walking them towards the door.

“Uh, I don’t remember telling you to pick me up!? Put me down! Now!” Dick shouts, smacking Jason’s back for emphasis. “I’m mad at you!”

Jason grunts and squeezes Dick, in retribution for the smack. “You said,” Jason clarifies. “To take what’s mine and leave, so that’s what I’m doing.”

Dick stills as the words wash over him, along with the meaning of them.

As Jason carries him out the door, Dick’s anger leaves with them.

He thinks about how he can’t remember what they were fighting about, and realizes it doesn’t matter. It must have been something so pointless and stupid, a fight for the sake of fighting. And… Dick doesn’t _want_ to fight with Jason anymore.

“You…” Dick trails off, dumbfounded.

He starts laughing, and Jason stops walking. He sets Dick on his feet in front of him, and Dick sinks forward into his arms, burying his face into the crook of Jason’s neck, and just _laughs_.

This stupid ridiculous man… God, he loves him _so much_.

“Little Wing,” Dick says after he’s calmed down. “I don’t want to fight anymore.”

Jason’s arms tighten around him as he lets out a chuckle. “Me either Dick.”

Dick pulls away and grins at him. “Jay, that was so romantically _cheesy_.”

Jason groans, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “Shut up.”

“If I were you, I’d have stormed right out, slamming the door behind me,” Dick sighs.

“Yeah,” Jason says, swallowing thickly. “That’s what scares me.”

Dick presses their lips together, and gives the younger man a chaste kiss.

“I would have come back. Always,” Dick promises.

Jason relaxes.

“Hey,” Dick says a moment later, nudging Jason. “We just had a fight, and now we’re making up…” he trails off, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Comprehension shines visibly in Jason’s eyes. He grins, and throws a laughing Dick over his shoulder once more, toting him back into their apartment, and straight to the bedroom.


	24. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I made the mistake of thinking ‘This can’t get weirder.’ Sorry.”

Landing in an alternate dimension was the last thing Jason wanted out of his Friday night.

He supposed it could be worse. Bizarro could have come tumbling through the portal along with him. Navigating a completely different timeline with his new friend by his side would surely make things a lot more difficult.

On another brighter note, Jason had also thankfully landed in Gotham. This version of the city wasn’t too far off from the one he’d grown up in either.

Unfortunately, his ride here was sure to have shown up somewhere on the Bat’s radar. An alternate Bruce was the last person Jason wanted to run into. Who knows what kind of relationship his alternate-self had with the man, and how that relationship effected his willingness to help him. Did he even have an alternate-self?

The question was answered only moments later, when a figure dropped down in front of Jason, cutting him off.

Jason stared at who was most likely his doppelgänger. The red helmet, a few shades darker than his own, stood in the way of him being certain.

The Red Hood grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, and slammed his back into the brick wall of the nearest building.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” he growled, pressed so threateningly close, their helmets nearly touched. “Is this some kind of sick joke?”

“I promise you that it’s not,” Jason replied, fighting off every instinct inside of him to not fight back. God this was so fucking weird.

“Then what’s with the get-up, imposter?” Hood demanded, pulling him forward, only to slam him back against the wall.

Jason sucked in a deep breath, before taking a chance, and praying he was right.

“I’m _you_ , asshole. And if you’d let go of me, I could prove it to you,” he gritted out.

“You’re not me. There’s only one Red Hood.”

“Not just Red Hood. I’m Jason Todd too,” Jason snapped.

Hood’s hold tightened, as he pressed him against the wall with more force. “The fuck did you say?”

Jason rolled his eyes, and hoped _he_ wasn’t as dense as his counter-part seemed to be. “Ever heard of the concept of alternate dimensions?”

Hood let go, and stepped away. “Helmet. Off,” he instructed.

Jason sighed, and shook himself out, wincing at the soreness in his back. Before Hood could get too testy with him, he reached up and undid the latch to his helmet to pull it off.

“Damn,” Hood muttered, hooded gaze trained on what Jason assumed was his own face. “How’d you end up here?”

“Complete accident,” Jason assured him, taking a moment to look at the alternate’s version of his costume. The jacket was a dark brown, there were minor differences in the structure of the armor, different pants and boots, and the bat symbol across his chest was shaped a little differently, painted the same shade of red as the helmet. “You think you could help me find a way back to my own dimension?”

Hood sighed like it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he nodded his head anyway.

 

Jason was expecting to follow his counterpart to a crappy safe-house, similar to the ones he’d used himself. Instead, he was led to a penthouse, with roof access. No need to sneak in through the window.

The penthouse was a hell of a lot nicer than any place Jason himself had ever stayed in. It was surprising. With the way he traveled with the Outlaws, there was no point in paying high rent for a place he’d hardly use. Besides that, disposable safe-houses were a lot more practical.

The penthouse felt… oddly permanent.

The thought felt unsettling, but Jason couldn’t immediately place why that was.

He slipped his helmet off and looked around. The place was well-decorated, and looked a lot more lived in than he would have expected. It looked like a home.

“Wait here,” his alternate-self said, as he slipped his own helmet off. “I’ll be right back,” he said, taking off before Jason could get a good look at his face.

Maybe that was a good thing.

Jason swayed on his feet, and drummed his fingers against his helmet. Part of him wanted to look around, but another part of him was unnerved by what he might find out about his doppelgänger.

“There you are,” a familiar, and unexpected voice said around a yawn. “I thought I heard you come in.”

Jason whipped around to find alternate Dick Grayson approaching him, dressed only in a pair of flannel pajama pants that hung a little too low on his hips. He looked at Jason tenderly, with a soft smile that Jason had never seen on the other man’s face before. The Dick Grayson of his world certainly had never looked at him like _that_.

Before Jason could even think of speaking, Dick stepped up into his space, and completely closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, and pulled him down into a kiss.

Jason was frozen in bewilderment, as Dick’s lips moved against his own.

Dick pulled away almost immediately, frowning up at Jason.

A hand slammed down onto Jason’s shoulder, and yanked him back.

Dick’s eyes widened.

“Seriously?” alt-Jason demanded, after he’d spun Jason around to face him.

“Hey, calm down,” Dick said soothingly, as he stepped forward. “Totally my fault, babe,” he said, pulling alt-Jason’s hand away from Jason. “I thought he was you.”

“ _Babe_?” Jason asked weakly, as an odd feeling churned in his gut.

“Alternate dimension?” Dick asked, scrutinizing Jason with his eyes. “Or time travel?”

Jason chanced a glance at his doppelgänger, and realized that the man _did_ look a little bit older than him.

“Alternate dimension,” alt-Jason clarified gruffly.

Jason stared between him and Dick with wide eyes, still rattled by the kiss, and the word _babe_ being used.

“You two are together?” he blurted out.

Dick smiled and waved his left hand in Jason’s face. It took him a moment to focus in and notice the gold band circling his ring finger.

His jaw dropped. “ _Married_?” he asked, the concept impossible to wrap his head around. “I made the mistake of thinking ‘This can’t get weirder.’” he said, staring between the other two men. “Sorry,” he added sheepishly, as alt-Jason glared at him.

How interesting to have been on the other-end of his own wrath.

“Are we not together on your earth?” Dick asked, sounding concerned. There was a little frown pinching his lips.

“No,” Jason said, shaking his head. “Just two weeks ago my dimension’s you and I were talking about his _girlfriend_.”

This did not perturb Dick in the slightest. He looked thoughtful. “Ah, so not yet,” he hummed, and Jason blanched at the implication.

“Yet?” he demanded. “How about never!”

Alt-Jason snorted, and Jason whipped his head around to stare at the man incredulously.

“You’re in denial,” his doppelgänger said, simply.

“Kori, or Babs?” Dick piped up, and Jason was relieved to know that some things didn’t change.

“Neither, but you– _he_ – has dated both already.”

Dick frowned. “Then who–”

“Does it matter?” alt-Jason snapped.

“About getting me home?” Jason interjected quickly, not wanting to witness a lover’s spat.

Alt-Jason sighed and rubbed his face. “It’s late. Can we work on it tomorrow morning? First thing?”

Jason didn’t like it, but knew he didn’t have much room to argue. “That’s fine,” he sighed. His trip here had been exhausting, and he was finally starting to feel it. Some rest might do him well.

“I’ll go get the guest room set up for you,” Dick offered, smiling kindly.

“Thank you,” Jason said, sincerely.

 

Jason lied flat on his back, with an arm tucked behind his head, as he stared up at the ceiling. His mind was reeling. Out of anything he could have expected from this dimension, his doppelgänger being married to Dick Grayson, certainly didn’t make the list.

And since that revelation, he couldn’t get the man out of his head. He’d had a bit of a crush on his predecessor back when he was Robin, but he thought that’d gotten squashed when he died.

Just thinking about the possibilities had stirred something within him again.

The fact that he was crashing in their home, didn’t help matters.

“I can’t believe you thought he was me.” He heard his doppelgänger snap sulkily, from outside the room.

“I’m sorry, Jay,” Dick sighed in response. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, though…”

Jason groaned, and buried his face into the pillow.

 

Before Jason was supposed to go through a new portal, and return home, his doppelgänger stopped him.

“Listen,” the man said, intently. “Don’t ignore what you saw here.”

Admittedly, he hadn’t seen much. Which meant, his alternate-self’s words could only have one meaning.

“Don’t let him get away,” the man continued, glancing over towards his husband, who was across the room, chatting animatedly with their mentor. “You’ll regret it.”

Jason remained quiet, letting the words sink in.

“Are you ready?” Batman called out, all serious business like always.

Both Jason’s nod their heads.

The portal opens up, and Jason steps forward.

His counter-part stops him one last time. “Remember what I said,”

“I will,” Jason promises, startled by how true the words are.

The other Jason smiles, and nods his head.

Jason jumps through the portal.

 

 


End file.
